


Здравствуй, дорогая

by Fridanes



Series: Здравствуй, дорогой [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: Название: Здравствуй, дорогаяАвтор: FridanesБета: МаРиЯ IncognitaМуза: ellel https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/pseuds/ellelФандом:  Сериал «Черные паруса» (Black Sails)Пейринг: Джейс Флинт МакГроу/Джон Сильвер/Томас ГамельтонРейтинг: RЖанр: POV, слэш, юмор, флаффРазмер: мидиСтатус: законченСамарри: У меня оказалось в руках несколько писем Томаса Гамельтона. Внезапно.Предупреждение: АУ. ООС. Историчности – ноль. Количество здравого смысла равно количеству историчности. Обоснуй давно перебрался на Плутон.Сиквел к «Здравствуй, дорогой дневник!»





	1. Chapter 1

Здравствуй, дорогая.

В первых строках своего письма спешу сообщить тебе, что я благополучен. Но сколь же было долгим моё путешествие!

Последние семнадцать лет я, впрочем, как и ты, провел в Новом Свете. Правда, я так и не узнал, где именно. Однако я не страдал. Условия моего заключения были вполне сносными. Теплый климат Нового Света избавил меня от неудобств, связанных с отсутствием каминов, заменив насморки и простуду на тропическую лихорадку. Впрочем, благодаря ежедневному труду и умеренному питанию (каковое хоть не было изысканным, но и рядом не стояло с теми помоями, которыми меня почивали в Бедламе) я до сих пор нахожусь в хорошей физической форме. Существование моё скрашивали книги.

Днём же я работал в огороде. Это не было ужасным каторжным трудом, скорее - почти буколическое существование, если бы не ограничение свободы. Стоит признаться, что я не пытался бежать, ибо просто не представлял, что делать на воле. Пятнадцать лет никто не называл меня Томасом или графом Гамельтоном. Той жизни, которая была ранее, более не существовало. Я знал, как обустроить этот мир. Просто не знал, как жить в не обустроенном. Тем более, что высокие стены и постоянная вооруженная охрана сильно отбивали охоту к какой либо деятельности по освобождению. Побывав в Аду и познав смирение, я приготовился здесь окончить свои дни. Однако не учел одного – у кого-то на мою жизнь могли появиться другие планы.

 

Мне не приходилось ставить зарубки на стене, дабы вести счет дням. Охрана любезно сообщала мне число и месяц. То было двадцать первое октября.

День выдался ничем не примечательным. Вечером, как обычно получив свечку, полистал «Размышления» Марка Аврелия. Мыслями я был с тобой. Если бы верил, то молился, чтобы у вас с Джейсом всё было хорошо. А когда свеча догорела, то мне ничего не оставалось, как уснуть. Не помню, что мне снилось и снилось ли вообще, зато я отлично помню, как проснулся. Мне зажали рот, а к горлу приставили нож.

– Пискнешь – язык через брюхо вырву, – услышал я грубый мужской голос. – Имя?

Рука исчезла. Лезвие у горла осталось.

– Томас Гамельтон, – назвался я едва различимому в темноте силуэту.

Раздался шорох, мне в лицо ткнули вспыхнувшую свечку.

– Похож?

– Дьявол его знает, – второй мужчина разглядывал какой-то обрывок холста. – Другого нет.

Свеча погасла. Меня ловко скрутили, замотали в простынь, связали и заткнули рот. Всё произошло очень быстро. Наверное, нужно было сразу закричать, но я к своему стыду настолько привык к покою и размеренности, что растерялся. Да. Забыл, что порой за жизнь нужно драться насмерть. Я честно попытался вырваться чуть позже, заработав этим несколько чувствительных тычков и обещание продолжить путь с вырванной печенью. Печень мне была дорога, так что я решил лишний раз не дергаться. Тем более это было абсолютно бессмысленно.

Похитители действовали слаженно, несли меня пусть и без малейшего пиетета, но аккуратно. В какой-то момент меня посадили на землю и сняли с головы мешок.

Разожженный факел позволил разглядеть лица злоумышленников. Один был лет сорока. Самой примечательной деталью его облика были рыжие волосы, такая же рыжая окладистая борода и шрам через пол-лица. Второй был абсолютно лысым и наверное моложе. Трудно сказать. Все внимание приковывала правая часть его лица - от скулы и до подбородка она была покрыта ужасными рубцами.

Этот Второй снова достал из-за пазухи сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги.

– «Лет сорока пяти»? Да вроде. «Рост – пять футов, семь дюймов»? Есть. «Волосы русые»? В наличии. «Нос прямой». Не сломали. «Глаза светлые». Пока оба целы. Гы. Что там еще? «Губы пухлые» и «Наружность приятная»? Ну-у-у-у...

Рыжий потребовал у Второго:

– Дай-ка сюда.

Второй протянул листок. Рыжий его оттолкнул. Тогда Второй достал тот кусок, с которым сверялся ранее. Рыжий внимательно посмотрел на него, потом поднес факел к моему лицу:

– Спрошу ещё раз. Последний. И упаси тебя господь соврать мне. Вставлю в жопу трубку, насыплю пороху и пущу искру. Ты – Томас Гамельтон?

Перспектива была так себе. Каковы бы ни были цели этих двоих, я нужен был им живым. Опять-таки, я не имел привычки лгать.

– Мое имя Томас Гамельтон, слово дворянина. С кем имею честь?

– Да вроде похож, – сказал Второй.

– Значит берем.

– Выбор такой, – вперил в меня взгляд Рыжий. – Или едешь как человек, или как груз. Сдохнуть я тебе не дам, но приятного мало.

Он был крайне убедителен.

– Давай по-хорошему, – попросил Второй.

Решив, что передвигаться «как человек» будет удобнее, я согласился. Тем более похищали меня не из Гамельтон-холла, а из тюрьмы, так что терять мне особо не чего. Поэтому на борт корабля я поднимался своими ногами. Хоть и в полной темноте.

 

Рыжий называл Второго мистером Малдуном. Второй Рыжего – мистером Хэндсом. Как я понял, везли меня контрабандой.

Трюму корабля было далеко даже до нижней палубы, где обитали простые матросы. Я не буду оскорблять твой взор описанием подробностей. Просто скажу, что выводили меня только ночью. Кормили намного хуже, чем на той плантации, чье название так и осталось мне неизвестным. Но сопровождающих это не заботило. Они с аппетитом уплетали сухари и жесткое вяленое мясо. Пили воду, разбавленную ромом, и не страдали от запаха гнилой воды, хлюпающей внизу.

– Поверьте, милорд, это ещё очень приличный трюм, – любезно ободрял меня мистер Малдун.

Он охотно разговаривал и явно был мягче. Мистер Хэндс пресекал все попытки на корню. Лишь однажды пояснил:

– Лорд, вы за каким-то дьяволом понадобился нашему Старшому. Так что сидите и помалкивайте.

Малдун чуть позже успокоил, что мистер Силь... Старшой совсем не душегуб. Я догадывался, что эти двое и загадочный Старшой скорее всего пираты. Мои похитители вполне уверенно чувствовали себя во время качки и только посмеялись, когда я спросил, когда прекратится этот сильный шторм.

– В шторм бы вы летали от переборки к переборке, – сказал Малдун, – это попутный ветер. Радуйтесь. Быстрее дойдем.

 

Судя по всему, мы плыли на север. Где-то на седьмой день стало не просто свежо, а весьма холодно. У меня, босого и одетого лишь в рубашку и бриджи, зубы выбивали джигу. Я не жаловался. Но, видимо, или моя лихорадка не входила в планы похитителей, или им просто надоели моя синюшная физиономия и стук зубов, только мистер Хэндс напоил меня неразбавленным ромом, а мистер Малдун притащил шерстяное одеяло в комплекте с ужасными башмаками. В общем, как обещали – умереть не дали.

Я понятия не имел, куда мы плыли. В качестве ответа на все вопросы мистер Хэндс мило рекомендовал не квакать. Молчание, по его словам, гарантировало сохранность различных частей моего тела. Так что приходилось полагаться на соображение и гадать. На двенадцатый день мы добрались до места назначения.

 

Корабль простоял много часов, прежде чем мы сошли на берег. Случилось сие замечательное событие на восходе солнца.

Идти в чужих башмаках и одеяле по утреннему холодку было чертовски неудобно. По счастью неподалеку от причала нас ждала карета.

Мистер Хэндс и мистер Малдун обменялись приветствиями с сидевшим в ней человеком. Меня любезно подпихнули к дверце.

– Вот всё, что нашли, Джон, – сказал мистер Малдун.

Дверца приоткрылась. Тот, кого назвали Джоном, прикрыл рукой, затянутой в перчатку, нижнюю часть лица и издал тихий недовольный возглас. Мистер Малдун и мистер Хэндс фыркнули. Мистер Малдун добавил:

– А что ты хотел? Как тут говорят: «A la guerre comme a la guerr». *

Джон отнял руку от лица. Я услышал довольно приятный низкий голос:

– Мистер, назовите, пожалуйста, ваше имя. И поверьте – в ваших же интересах сказать правду.

Странные люди почему-то требовали не рекомендательных писем в подтверждение (впрочем, мне все равно негде было их взять), а именно моих слов. Такое настойчивое желание видеть именно меня начало забавлять, но я всё же торжественно подтвердил свое имя и титул.

Молодой человек, казалось, подавил вздох и сказал:

– Что ж. Джентльмены, как договаривались, – он достал два кошелька. – Я вам благодарен.

Мистер Хэндс и мистер Малдун взяли предложенную им плату.

– Люблю иметь с вами дело, мистер Сильвер, – сказал мистер Хэндс, сунув нос в кошелёк.

Мистер Малдун проверять не стал, просто сказал: «Спасибо», – и убрал полученные деньги за пазуху. Джон, он же мистер Сильвер, сказал:

– Тогда до встречи. Прошу вас, мистер Гамельтон.

Я сел карету. Мистер Сильвер уже был готов дать знак кучеру, как мистер Малдун, переглянувшись с мистером Хэндсом, сказал:

– Слышь, Джон. Тут такое дело. В общем... – Он почесал в затылке и достал кошелёк. – Ты нам вроде как ничего не должен. Мы его не выкупили. Мы его украли.

– Просто тамошний главный, этот Оглтроп, такой... трудный, – добавил мистер Хэндс. – Я чуть его не грохнул. А ты знаешь – у меня терпение, как у ангела.

Я как-то не так представлял себе ангелов. Хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства и реалии Нового Света, на вещи следовало смотреть шире.

– Ладно, – сказал мистер Сильвер, – главное – результат есть. Оставьте себе.

– Уважаю, – сказал мистер Хэндс.

– Я люблю тебя, Джон, – добавил мистер Малдун.

Мистер Сильвер рассмеялся. Однако, стоило нам тронуться с места, как смех оборвался, и тут же раздался голос, не допускавший возражений.

– Молчите. Всё будет, когда приедем.

 

Всю дорогу, насколько позволяли приличия, я разглядывал нового знакомого. Он был молод и хорош собой. Черты лица вряд ли можно было назвать тонкими, однако им нельзя было отказать в правильности и выразительности. Чуть смугловатая кожа, красивые синие глаза под черными бровями. И волосы! Волосы мистера Сильвера, частично прихваченные на затылке, спускались на плечи мелкими черными кудрями. Вероятно, он постоянно предпринимал попытки их уложить и тратил на это немало сил и времени. Оставалось только порадоваться, что на парики прошла мода, или в этой части Нового Света их не носят. А за модой мистер Сильвер если и не следил, то явно любил одеваться хорошо. Красный бархат, золотое шитье, тонкое кружево. Правда, вместо шелковых чулок и башмаков с серебряными пряжками мой vis-a-vis предпочитал сапоги. В довершение всего от него приятно пахло духами. Все это странно контрастировало с моим представлением о пиратах.

Я, строя разные предположения, решил подождать. Наверное, многолетняя привычка подчиняться убила всякую инициативу. Порой я сам удивлялся своей покорности, но в тот момент просто не видел иного выхода.

 

Когда за окошком кареты окончательно рассвело, мы подъехали к двухэтажному дому.

– Выходите, – распорядился мистер Сильвер и сам неловко вылез из кареты.

За те несколько шагов, которые он сделал к двери, я заметил, что мистер Сильвер приволакивает левую ногу, да и стучащий шаг наводил на мысли о протезе. Это объясняло сапоги.

Дверь открыла темнокожая девушка, закутанная в шаль поверх простого платья.

– Ох! Месье! – причитала она на французском, пока мы поднимались по лестнице. – Месье Флинт так волновался. Он несколько раз спрашивал, где вы. А я не знала! Не знала, что сказать! Месье очень сердился. Я так испугалась!

– Все хорошо, Лиззи, – мягко ответил ей мистер Сильвер также на отличном французском. – Как только месье Флинт увидит нашего гостя, сразу перестанет сердиться.

Тут Лиззи посмотрела на меня и охнула.

– Да, да, Лиззи. Нашему гостю не мешает немного привести себя в порядок. Приготовь ванну. Пусть подадут завтрак. И где Флинт?

– Ой! А я не знаю. Он вас спрашивал-спрашивал. Лег поздно. А как только рассвело - ушёл.

– Ничего, милая, – мистер Сильвер коснулся пальцами щеки девушки, и она тут же потянулась за этой мимолетной лаской, но мистер Сильвер быстро убрал руку, – прости за бессонную ночь. Но нашему гостю...

– Ой! Я сейчас все сделаю. Не беспокойтесь.

Стоило Лиззи покинуть комнату, как с мистера Сильвера слетело разом всё благодушие. Его взгляд стал тяжелым. Мне даже показалось, что в синих глазах мелькнула ненависть.

– Сейчас вам принесут одежду, ванну и все, что необходимо джентльмену. Приводите себя в божеский вид. Вас ждет дивная встреча, – последние слова мистер Сильвер практически выплюнул.

Потом он развернулся и ушёл, постукивая левой ногой. А я остался в полном недоумении, чем же мог вызвать раздражение этого, безусловно, интересного молодого человека.

 

Через некоторое время Лиззи и чернокожий слуга внесли большую ванну и наполнили её горячей водой. Потом мне принесли мыло, бритвенные принадлежности, простыни и одежду и оставили одного. Видимо, здесь так принято.

Я с наслаждением погрузился в горячую воду, отмылся и побрился. За те двенадцать дней, которые мне пришлось провести в путешествии, я основательно зарос. Пожалуй, я не отказался бы от некоторых маленьких радостей, тем более новый знакомый взбудоражил моё воображение. Высокий, но не каланча. Тонкая талия, широки плечи. И глаза. Ах, если бы чуть больше мягкости во взоре, обращенном ко мне! Впечатление портил разве что вероятный протез. Но это, пожалуй, было даже пикантно. Нет, меня не начали привлекать увечья, просто впервые за много лет это было первое столь симпатичное лицо. Такому привлекательному мужчине можно простить маленький недостаток. Я удивился сам себе и тому, настолько быстро возжелал другого человека. Ты же знаешь, моя дорогая, меня всегда сначала привлекала внутренняя составляющая. То, что называют душой. А чтоб так сразу... Пришлось напомнить себе, что вообще-то я в гостях и заниматься рукоблудием, когда могут зайти слуги, это дурной тон.

Вытирался и одевался я тоже без посторонней помощи. Слава богу, уже давно привык.

Но я не знал, куда мне идти и что делать дальше. Слуг не было видно. Мистер Сильвер не появлялся. Однако дверь не была заперта, что подтверждало – я тут гость, а не пленник.

Насколько я мог судить, дом был не слишком велик, но и не слишком мал. Судя по обстановке, здесь могли жить буржуа средней руки. Но, если не считать отсутствия парика, мистер Сильвер одевался как пэр. Да и бриллиантовая капелька в ухе говорила о достатке. Хотя кто знает.

Я позвал тех, кого знал по имени: Лиззи и мистера Сильвера, появился тот же слуга.

– Идите за мной, – сказал он.

Меня проводили в столовую, где ждал завтрак. Этим потуги слуги и кончились. Подкрепив свои силы, я растерялся. Слишком много свободы для бывшего пленника. Я немного посидел за столом в гордом одиночестве, а потом пошёл обратно в ту комнату, где мылся. Ванной не было, но в камине тлели угли, распространяя приятное тепло. Почувствовав необходимость поразмыслить, я уселся в кресло. Я знал только одно. Я все ещё в Новом Свете. Скорее всего – в Новой Франции. Меня вытащили, потому что некий Флинт должен сменить гнев на милость. Вот только я никого не знал с таким именем. Трудно строить какие-либо предположения с таким малым количеством информации. Зато сколько пищи воображению. Спать я не собирался, просто сидел и смотрел на затухающие искры.

 

– Ты кто такой?!

Я всё-таки уснул и теперь вскочил и ошалело хлопал глазами, пытаясь сообразить, где я.

Ко мне в два шага приблизился... Милая! Дорогая моя! Я совершенно не знаю, как предать тебе мое потрясение! В голове пусто. Сердце провалилось в желудок и вообще застыло. Джеймс МакГроу!

Он изменился. Отпустил бороду, укоротил волосы. Но это был точно он. Джеймс не постарел, нет. Несмотря на прорезавшие лоб морщинки и чуть потускневшие волосы, перо отказывается выводить такое. Просто Джеймс словно вырос. С него слетел этот выхолощенный офицерский лоск. Проявилась суть. Сердце грозило разорвать мне грудь. Я не верил своим глазам. Джеймс МакГроу! Джейс! Мой Джеймс!

 

Джеймс удивился не менее моего, если не более. Он смотрел на меня, как на призрак. Потом выдернул из кресла и прижал к себе. Не знаю, сколько мы так стояли. Я не смог бы отпустить Джеймса даже под угрозой смерти. Ведь я запрещал себе надеяться, что мы вообще когда-либо увидимся. В какой-то момент я услышал тихие всхлипы.

– Томас... Томас... – шептал Джеймс, водя руками по моему телу.

Что я мог сказать в ответ? Только повторять его имя. А он словно не верил, что я стою перед ним во плоти. Мы неловко вытирали друг другу слезы. Только в тот миг я понял, насколько вообще не надеялся на какой-либо просвет в своей жизни, несмотря на события последних дней.

 

Моя дорогая, ты знаешь, сколь сильные чувства вызвал во мне наш общий друг. И каким он был пылким.

Могу сказать только одно, если в кресле ещё как-то можно получить наслаждение, то коврик перед камином для этого совершенно не пригоден. Да, страсть переполняла нас обоих, но стоило ей схлынуть, как вся романтика отдалась в коленях и пояснице. Это, разумеется, не умерло нашей радости. Но Джеймса мучили вопросы:

– Но как?! Том?! Как ты здесь... Я прихожу - и ты в кресле. Это… Это чудо! Да где ты был?! Было заявлено, что ты умер... в Бедламе. Я... Миранда...

– Что с ней? – меня живо интересовала твоя судьба.

– А, она в Бостоне. У неё все нормально. Оу! Том! – Джеймс немного растерялся. – Она замуж вышла.

О, моя драгоценная Миранда. Клянусь своей жизнью, что первое чувство, испытанное мной, было радостью, что ты жива. Я не сильно удивился, прекрасно осознавая, сколь много пролетело лет, а условия моего содержания намекали, что я мертв для этого мира. Но я был всё же немного опечален, ибо, увидев Джеймса, понадеялся на воссоединение нашего милого трио. Ведь ты, мой друг, как никто другой понимала и меня, и Джеймса.

Увидев огорчение на моем лице, Джеймс отвлёк меня вопросом о том, как я здесь очутился. Мне ничего не оставалось, как устроиться на его груди и рассказать о своих приключениях, стараясь не упоминать некоторые детали, вызвавшие неприятные воспоминания. Однако, когда я дошёл до похищения, Джеймс широко раскрыл глаза и перебил меня.

– Как их звали?

– Мистер Малдун и мистер Хэндс.

– И? – С Джеймса словно сдули всю разнеженность. Он уселся и напряженно уставился на меня.

– Мы сошли на берег ранним утром. Нас встретил мистер Джон Сильвер...

Джеймс вскочил:

– Сильвер! Сильвер! Сильвер! Сильвер! Сильвер! Си-и-ильвер! Си-и-ильверрр!!! Сукин ты кот!!!

Причем в процессе повторения знакомого имени лицо Джеймса попеременно отразило изумление, граничащее с шоком, затем ужас, злость и какое-то отчаянье. Потом он поспешно натянул штаны. Это послужило сигналом к тому, что романтика закончилась.

Одеваясь, я спросил, насколько близок ему этот человек.

– У-у-у-у! Более чем! Он... Он мой квартирмейстер!

Я был удивлен.

– Да, Том, я капитан пиратского судна. Шести, если быть точным.

Я удивился ещё больше. Как-то не так представлялись мне отношения квартирмейстера и капитана пиратов. Хотя я слышал разное об их обычаях. Пока я пытался это осмыслить, Джеймс же голосом, которым наверняка перекрикивал бури, воззвал:

– Элизабет!

Через несколько мгновений дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетела перепуганная Лиззи. Она увидела разбросанную одежду, полуодетого хозяина в не самом лучшем расположении духа и меня, одетого ещё меньше. Девушка охнула и прижала руки к щекам.

– Где Сильвер? – рявкнул Джеймс.

Лиззи растерянно всхлипнула и только после повторного вопроса сквозь быстро появившиеся слезы смогла ответить:

– Уехал час назад.

– Что?

– У-у-ехал! – Девушка рыдала. – Он тут был, пока вы были с месье. А потом сказал, что вы не будете гневаться, и всё будет хорошо-о-о-о...

Джеймс прикрыл глаза ладонью, когда услышал:

– И-и-и… Капитана Флинта он забрал.

– Элизабет, найди Джорджа и в мой кабинет! Живо!

Лиззи ушмыгнула. Джеймс вскочил и несколько раз чувствительно от всей души треснулся лбом о стену. Мне оставалось только порадоваться тому, что под гобеленом та была деревянной.

– Сильвер! Сильвер! Сильвер! Сильвер! Сильвер! Ы-ы-ы-ыр-р-р! – повторял Джеймс. Потом он перестал биться головой и повернулся ко мне. – Томас, я не могу его потерять. Он нужен команде! Понимаешь?

Нет, я не понимал. Так можно убиваться только о близком человеке. На всякий случай уточнил.

– Да, – подтвердил Джеймс, по-военному быстро одеваясь. – И команде тоже. Он – мое всё, – расставил точки над «i» Джеймс и вышел.

 

Я всё понимал. Прошло семнадцать лет. Одеваясь, я добросовестно страдал и размышлял, что делать, кто виноват и куда податься. Как следует повздыхав, я направился к выходу. Мир большой, а я свободен сейчас гораздо больше, чем когда был графом Гамельтоном. Но едва я подошёл к двери, как меня догнал Джеймс с двумя плащами.

– Я рад, что ты решил идти со мной. Будешь меня сдерживать. А то, чувствую, наворочу дел. Р-р-р. Пойдем.

 

Осмотр города я отложил до другого раза. Собственно, насколько я мог разглядеть в темноте, он более напоминал большую стройку. Джеймс шагал быстро. Мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Джеймс был возмущен:

– Сильвер меня когда-нибудь доведет. Честно. Это просто... Вот в этом он весь! Вечно что-то выкручивает! Плетет интриги! Творит чёрт знает что! И все за моей спиной. А потом – сюрприз, Флинт! Кушай! Не обляпайся!

Джеймс добавил несколько красочных выражений, характеризующих мистера Сильвера, как человека чрезвычайно активного в любви и делах, что обеспечивало Джеймса головной болью. Самым приличным эпитетом, коего удостоился мистер Сильвер, был «пронырливый крысёныш». Возможно, будь наш путь более длинным, я узнал бы ещё что-нибудь, но мы довольно быстро пришли к небольшому дому.

Джеймс едва не снес дверь с петель, колошматя по ней кулаком. Ему открыла перепуганная женщина.

– Где Малдун? – спросил Джеймс, входя в дом.

Женщина прижалась к стене, сложив руки в умоляющем жесте.

– Капитан! Христа ради! Не знаю. С утром приходил и ушёл! Святая Дева свидетель! Сказал, что придёт завтра.

Джеймс взирал молча. Этого взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтоб женщина сползла по стене, шепча:

– Не губите.

Кажется, я понял, о чем говорил Джеймс, и придержал его за локоть. Он же, в свою очередь, видно сам сообразил, что тут ловить нечего, но для порядка спросил:

– Сильвера упоминал?

Несчастная только покачала головой.

 

В следующем доме жил некий Добс. Тот тоже рвал на себе рубашку и клялся своей душой, что Сильвера не видел аж два дня.

Потом они посетили мистера Хэндса. Мистер Хэндс в обморок падать не собирался. Лично открыл дверь и, глянув на сначала на перекошенное гневом лицо Джеймса, потом на меня, спросил:

– Что, капитан, товар с брачком? Возвращаете? – И, обращаясь ко мне, сказал: – А я тебя предупреждал, лорд!

– Сильвер где?!

– Не знаю, капитан, я товар сдал, деньги получил и мы разошлись.

– А знал бы – сказал?

– Я б молчал, если б мне заплатили.

– Сколько?

– Капитан, мне не платили.

Джеймс медленно наступал, тесня рыжего пирата, а в том, что это пират, у меня уже не оставалось сомнений, к стене. Причем весь разговор мистер Хэндс держал в руке хороших размеров нож, однако Джеймса это не смущало. Он свое оружие даже достать не потрудился. Наконец мистер Хэндс не выдержал:

– Не знаю! Вы там сами разбирайтесь! Деньги могу вернуть.

Этот возглас почему-то убедил Джеймса. Он развернулся и вышел не попрощавшись.

 

Я последовал за ним. До следующего дома. Дверь нам открыл старый одноногий моряк. Джеймс не стал размениваться на приветствия, и между ними произошел прелюбопытнейший диалог.

– Ренделл! Где Сильвер?!

Глаза Ренделла были безумны. Он указал куда-то за спину Джеймса:

– Там!

– Ренделл! Я теряю терпение!

– Там!

– Р-р-ренделл!

– Там!

– Он, кажется, не в себе, – вмешался я.

– Сейчас будет в себе, – сказал Джеймс, доставая пистолет. – Здесь должен быть кот. Найди его! Я сделаю себе коврик.

– Джеймс?! – изумился я.

Это было уже за гранью. Но напрасно я старался придержать его за плечо. Сверкая глазами, Джеймс приказал:

– Кошку найди, или я снесу эту пустую башку!

Глаза одноногого Ренделла внезапно стали ясны и осмысленны.

– Сильвер у капитана Вейна, – сказал он.

Джеймс убрал пистолет.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Ренделл, вы оказали мне неоценимую услугу.

 

Стоило нам оказаться на улице, как Джейс озадачился ещё одним вопросом:

– Я так и не понял, откуда он всегда всё знает?!

– Кто?

– Ренделл! Он всё знает. Всегда. Что ни спроси! Главное вытрясти из него ответ!

– Нужно было спросить о смысле жизни.

Я пытался пошутить, но в ответ услышал серьёзное:

– Дьявол! Опять забыл!

Сам Джеймс может и не знал, в чем смысл жизни и вообще, зато точно знал, где искать капитана Вейна – в кабаке возле порта. Причем узнав, где найти мистера Сильвера, Джеймс рассердился ещё больше.

– Вот ведь крысёныш! Знал к кому пойти. Вейн уходит завтра во Францию. Это несколько месяцев! Вейн, сука, тоже хорош! Походу этот чокнутый решил, что может меня скинуть!

Я не совсем понимал, как именно это может произойти.

– Элементарно, Том! Вейн берет себе Сильвера. Сильвера обожают. Он может уболтать кого и на что угодно. А Вейн, – Джеймс всхрапнул, – Чарльз. Чарли. Он может быть чертовски обаятельным. Сильвер уговаривает остальных меня сместить. Все просто! Он давно на Сильвера покушался - ещё в Чарлстоне! Он и Билли хотел от меня сманить! Сволочь! – Джеймс остановился. – Том, тебе лучше вернуться. У нас с Вейном будет очень жёсткий разговор.

Разумеется, я отверг подобное предложение.

Кабак «Железный вепрь» оказался самым настоящим притоном. Шум и запахи попойки были слышны даже на улице. Когда мы с Джеймсом вошли, крики, подогретые выпивкой, чуть притихли.

Я огляделся. Кто тут капитан Вейн, сомневаться не приходилось. Крепкий мускулистый мужчина лет тридцати сидел в единственном во всем зале кресле и обнимал двух местных красоток. От пронзительного взгляда узких светлых глаз у меня пробежал по спине холодок. Острые выразительные скулы и скульптурно вылепленный подбородок, несмотря на русые волосы, навели меня на мысль о примеси индейской крови. Экзотический образ довершал странного вида кулон, более походивший на талисман, сделанный дикарем, и браслет из ракушек. Увидев нас, капитан Вейн отпустил женщин, привстал и поздоровался.

– И тебе добрый вечер, Чарльз, – сказал Джеймс, приподнимая шляпу. – Приветствую всех, джентльмены. Дамы, моё почтение.

В ответ раздался нестройный хор от относительно бодрого «Здравия желаю, капитан Флинт» до «здрысть», сопровождаемый падением головы на стол и последующим храпом. Мне достались только настороженно оценивающие взгляды.

Мистер Сильвер обнаружился тут же. Он сидел рядом за столом, обнимая клетку с зеленым попугаем. Видел ли он что-нибудь сквозь опущенные ресницы или нет – осталось неизвестным. На наше появление он не отреагировал.

– Я пришел сопроводить домой мистера Сильвера, – заявил Джеймс. – Джон?

Джеймс уже был готов подхватить мистера Сильвера под локоть, как капитан Вейн оказался рядом, преградив путь.

– Флинт, не торопись. – В голосе отчетливо слышалось угрожающее рычание. – Ты кое-что не учел! Сильвер пришёл сам. Ко мне. Он теперь мой квартирмейстер. И пойдет со мной на мой «Отчаянный».

Мне стразу стало ясно – этот человек не уступит. Тем более в присутствии своих людей. Те, осознав, что назревает разборка, тут же подобрались. Не все, только часть, что была в состоянии осмыслить происходящее. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы судорожно сглотнуть. Тем более из оружия у меня были только кулаки. А я очень не люблю кулачные бои, особенно ту их часть, когда можно получить удар в лицо. Но куда деваться? Однако стоило мне сделать шаг вперёд, как Джеймс отодвинул меня себе за спину. Я решил, он хочет, чтобы я его прикрыл с тыла. Джеймс был настроен крайне воинственно.

– Вейн. Ты зашел не в те воды, – произнес он со значением.

– Флинт. Давай-ка спросим Сильвера, в чьих мы водах, кто тут лишний и где предел твоей тирании. Мистер Сильвер? Джон?

Тот ответил стеклянным взором. Стало ясно: мистер Сильвер вряд ли вообще соображал, где он. Молчание каждый из капитанов истолковал в свою пользу. Джеймс расправил плечи, оценивающе окинул взглядом противника. Капитан Вейн прищурился и дернул шеей, явно готовясь к драке.

– Флинт. Ты не в самой выгодной позиции. Мы не должны с тобой враждовать. Но подумай, ты рискуешь потерять...

Возможно, капитан Вейн более подробно осветил бы возможные потери, но его высокомерная речь была грубо прервана. Джеймс со скоростью атакующего клинка бросился всем телом через стол, схватил голову капитана Вейна и прижался своим ртом к его губам.

Со всех сторон раздались свист и возгласы, характеризующее крайнюю степень удивления и даже восторга присутствующих.

Сам же капитан Вейн явно не ожидал такого. Он начал вырываться так усердно, что когда ему это удалось, он шлепнулся на пол и затряс головой. Вероятно, в попытке избавиться от необычных ощущений.

– Чертов извращенец, – выплюнул он, вытирая рот рукавом.

Раздался пьяный хохот. Капитан Вейн не смог этого снести, он вскочил на ноги, но тут дверь распахнулась, в кабак вошли ещё пятнадцать-двадцать вооруженных человек.

Джеймс окинул взглядом зал, потом закинул руку мистера Сильвера себе на плечо и сказал:

– Мы уходим. Кто-то против? Том, возьми Капитана Флинта. Это попугай.

Потрясенный, тем как можно использовать поцелуи, я взял клетку и вышел вместе с Джеймсом. Нас никто не собирался останавливать. Вновь прибывшие дружной толпой последовали за нами.

– Джентльмены, – обратился к ним Джеймс, стараясь держать мистера Сильвера так, чтоб создавалась видимость того, что он стоит самостоятельно, – благодарю вас за поддержку.

В ответ раздалось хмыканье. Я узнал мистера Хэндса и мистера Малдуна и, возможно, Добса.

– Вообще-то, капитан, мы тут несколько по другой причине, – сказал человек, в котором я никогда не заподозрил бы пирата. Ни по одежде, более присущей зажиточному горожанину, ни по манере держаться и речи, говорившей о полученном образовании. – Мы тут, чтобы вы никого не убили. Но я...

– Довольно, мистер Хауэл, – раздраженно прервал говорящего Джеймс, – я помню.

 

Убедившись, что помощь нам не требуется и нас никто не собирается преследовать, отряд под предводительством мистера Хауэла растворился в ночи.

– Оригинальный у тебя метод ведения переговоров, – заметил я.

Джеймс пояснил:

– Хауэл – наш врач – запретил бить Вейна по голове. Чарли и так виселицей ушибленный. Длинная история. Сильвер тебе её расскажет. Он в этом деле мастер.

Свежий воздух по всей вероятности оказал на мистера Сильвера несколько отрезвляющее действие. Он завозился. Когда Джеймс поставил его перед собой, мы услышали:

– Флинт! Чудовище моё! Что тебе надо? Привезти маркиза? Флинт...

Джеймс поднял голову мистера Сильвера за подбородок.

– Джон, ты точно только ром пил?

– Так ты хочешь маркиза? Та-а-а-о-окого... В кружевах... Чтоб книжки читал. Или ниже графа ни-ни?

Мне показалось, что кто-то всхлипнул. Джеймса заботило другое.

– Ты что пил?

– Р-ром! Как положено порядочному пирату! Пятнадцать... Ик... Че-ло-век на...

– Так! Всё! Хорош у меня квартирмейстер.

Мистер Сильвер в поисках опоры повис у Джеймса на плече и вот-вот грозился улечься прямо на землю.

– Флинт хор-р-роший! – раздалось из клетки. Джеймс крякнул, оглянулся, стащил с себя плащ и, протянув его мне, сказал:

– Заверни эту курицу. Клетку то есть. А то этот пернатый горлодер сдохнет.

Потом, крякнув, Джеймс взвалил мистера Сильвера на плечо. Тот что-то пробормотал про акулу и затих.

Я уже понял, что птица дорога мистеру Сильверу, и обернул клетку плащом. Мы пошли домой. Джеймс, он же капитан Флинт, нёс мистера Сильвера. Я нёс капитана Флинта – попугая. Главное не перепутать, кто курица, кто горлодер, а с кем я целовался.

 

Как только мы оказались в доме, я снял плащ с клетки. Капитан Флинт тут же объявил:

– Пиа-астр-ры!

– Слышишь? – легонько встряхнул Джеймс висящего на плече мистера Сильвера, – Флинт рад быть снова дома.

Мистер Сильвер ответил неразборчивым бормотанием.

Мы вчетвером поднялись на второй этаж и вошли в спальню. Я пристроил клетку на столик. Джеймс с облегчением сгрузил мистера Сильвера на кровать. Тут неплотно приоткрытая дверь распахнулась

– Ма-а-ау! – объявило чудесное черно-белое пушистое создание.

– Где тебя носило, паразит? – ласково поинтересовался Джеймс.

Животное грациозно запрыгнуло на постель, потопталось по подушке рядом с головой мистера Сильвера.

– Ма-а-ау! – раздалось из клетки.

Кот повернул голову:

– Ма-а.

Ворочать немаленького мистера Сильвера было чертовски сложно, Джеймс с немой просьбой посмотрел на меня. Вдвоем дело пошло быстрее. Хотя кот нам усердно помогал, время от времени тыкаясь головой в руку Джеймса с требованием гладить его немедленно. Джеймс беззлобно ворчал:

– Пошел вон, шерстяная колбаса.

– Ма-ау! – дразнился капитан Флинт.

Кое-как с мистера Сильвера стащили весткоут, камзол и развязали кружевной галстук. Однако когда дело дошло до сапог и штанов, Джеймс сказал:

– Отвернись, он стесняется своей ноги.

Если у меня были бы какие-то сомнения по поводу Джеймса, то теперь их не осталось совсем. Он любил этого мистера Сильвера. Но не глянуть я не мог. Я уже отметил красивую фигуру с широкими плечами и тонкой талией, ноги с мускулистыми бедрами, но вот левая нога ниже колена заканчивалась уродливой культей. Вдобавок она была натерта протезом. Наверное, к перенесенным страданиям добавлялась ежедневная боль.

Джеймс прикрыл мистера Сильвера одеялом и спросил:

– Том, ты есть хочешь? Я так зверски.

– Флинт хор-р-роший! – требовательно заявил попугай.

– Мав-у? – Кот, кажется, был настроен скептически относительно качеств своего оппонента.

Джеймс достал попугая Капитана Флинта из клетки и посадил себе на плечо.

– Пойдем на кухню. Ты не против, если без церемоний? За мной, проглот.

Кот, как и положено созданию, абсолютно не желающему подчиняться даже когда хочется, сделал всё по-своему. Он рванул вперед Джеймса.

 

На кухне, не чинясь, я уселся на лавку за простой деревянный стол. Судя по той уверенности, с какой Джеймс орудовал, он здесь бывал часто.

Для начала Джеймс посадил попугая на перекладину. Вероятно, мистер Флинт тоже здесь был частым гостем. Потом Джеймс ненадолго вышел и вернулся с кувшином и миской, где были яблоки и кабачки. Его встретили дружным:

– Флинт хороший!

– Ма-а-аву!

– Цыц. Ты, – обратился Джеймс к попугаю, – вообще адресуй все претензии к своему хозяину. А тебе не фиг таскаться, а пора мышей ловить. Том, прости, если их не накормить, они не заткнутся.

Первым получил свое кот. Блюдце со сливками заставило его забыть обо всем. С мистером Флинтом оказалось сложнее. Джеймс нарезал яблоки и кабачки, поставил блюдо перед насестом.

– Ешь. Не выдрючивайся, – приказал Джеймс попугаю, словно тот должен был понять.

Но попугай, будучи всего лишь глупой птицей, не понимал. Вместо того чтобы приступить к трапезе, он начал топтаться на своей перекладине.

– Жри, – с нажимом произнес Джеймс. – Или будешь ходить голодным. Я видел, ты можешь сам.

– Флинт хор-роший, – трещала в ответ глупая птица.

Джеймс вздохнул и, взяв из миски кусок яблока, протянул его попугаю. Тот быстро проглотил и снова выжидающе уставился на Джеймса.

– Как же ты меня задрал, – сказал он, скармливая попугаю еще один кусок. – А теперь сам. Ты хороший.

Капитан Флинт наконец-то соизволил снизойти до миски.

 

– Вот так и живем, – сказал Джеймс, налив себе в ром немного кофе.

Джеймс ловко управлялся на кухне. Хотя сочетание яичницы с ветчиной, белого вина и кофе с ромом было странным. Но прогулка на свежем воздухе сделала меня куда менее привередливым. Однако я не мог не спросить, где слуги.

– Отправил на два дня в загородный дом. Завтра здесь будет пиз... grand scandale**. А мы и так с Сильвером – притча во языцех.

Я слишком хорошо помнил, под каким предлогом меня отправили в Бедлам, а позже в Америку. Неприятный холодок, пробежав по спине, сжал горло. Я не мог не спросить:

– Джеймс вы... не скрываете ваших отношений?

Джеймс посмотрел в опустевшую чашку, потом на бутылку с ромом, налил себе кофе и снова щедро долил рома.

– Это не секрет, но никто ничего не предъявляет, – Джеймс хмыкнул. – Правда, приходится ходить в церковь. Или парней посылать.

Я предположил, что это уступка обществу.

– Что-то вроде того. Просто когда видят меня или Сильвера, или кого-то из моих, они сто раз подумают, прежде чем что-то вякнуть. А местный бомонд Сильвера обожает.

Я вспомнил собственную реакцию на мистера Сильвера.

– Похоже, это его талант.

– Ага. Очень талантливый юноша. Просто гений, – Джеймс скривился. – Особенно по части махинаций, лжи и манипуляций.

Ага. Кажется, здесь всё сложно. Я поинтересовался подробностями относительно тебя и был крайне удивлен твоим выбором. Впрочем, возможно Джеймс ревновал. Я заметил, что у него появились некоторые собственнические нотки.

Меня также волновало, живы ли мои родители. Ибо от этого будут зависеть мои планы. На мой вопрос Джеймс ответил:

– Э... Том... Я должен сказать тебе что-то вроде: «с прискорбием сообщаю», но твой отец был редкостным... К-хе... в общем, я не скорблю. Они мертвы. По имеющимся сведениям, их убили в море пираты. Десять лет назад. А у меня сведения самые точные.

Не могу сказать, что известие о гибели родителей сильно взволновало меня. Сэр Альфред и леди Генриетта давно стали для меня чужими. Хотелось бы конечно знать, как именно и кто, но я все равно не стал бы разыскивать убийц. К чему притворяться, что я жажду мести? Я испытал облегчение.

 

Мы легли спать в одной постели. Джеймс не спрашивал - просто отвел в спальню и принялся раздеваться. А я понял, насколько устал, лишь вытянувшись на простынях. Не физически. Джеймс, наверное, тоже. Он обнял меня и прошептал:

– Том, ты ведь меня не бросишь? Я не могу потерять тебя второй раз. Если б ты знал... Если б ты только знал...

– Не брошу. Только... Джеймс, ты будешь смеяться, но я понятия не имею, как называется этот порт. Или город?

Джеймс фыркнул.

– Луисбург. Остров Кейп-Бретон. Иль-Руаяль. Если бы я был с Мирандой, то пришлось бы поселиться в Квебеке. Там ей бы было веселее, чем здесь. Наверное. Там каждый третий или иезуит, или урсулинка. Но по Святому Лаврентию до моря почти неделя, а здесь незамерзающий порт. Народ, конечно, попроще, но город быстро растет. Хотя Сильверу тут тоже не по душе. Ему пальмы с мулатками подавай. Увы, – Джеймс шумно вздохнул, – мы так прославились в Вест-Индии, что ниже сорок четвертой широты нам вряд ли удалось бы расположиться с таким же комфортом.

Я заснул под негромкий рассказ Джеймса о местных особенностях. Кажется, ему тут нравилось.

 

Проснулся я один. Джеймс обнаружился на кухне. Оказывается, он утром уже был в порту и теперь готовил в компании Капитана Флинта, сидевшего на своем насесте, и кота, которого Джеймс ласково именовал Наглой Мордой. На самом деле его звали Башмак.

– Когда был маленьким, любил дрыхнуть в туфлях и башмаках, а иногда в сапог забирался. Не раздавили только чудом.

Наглая Морда, он же Башмак, помогал Джеймсу всеми кошачьими силами жарить бекон. То есть объяснял, какой кусок свинины будет лишним и заботился, чтоб они не пропадали зря.

Я любовался своим возлюбленным и его уверенными движениями. У Джеймса была одна особенность – он в любом месте чувствовал себя уверенно. Хоть будучи скромным лейтенантом на приеме у герцога, хоть пиратским капитаном за плитой на кухне.

– Тебе рис или овсянку? – спросил он, переворачивая аппетитно шкворчащие куски.

Мне было безразлично.

– Прошу вас, милорд.

Джеймс поставил на стол тарелки и уселся напротив. Однако прежде чем я прожевал первый кусок, до меня донесся голос мистера Сильвера.

– Лиззи! Джордж!

А через несколько минут на кухню, стуча костылем, ввалился сам мистер Сильвер. Облачен он был в шелковый халат, кое-как перевязанный поясом. Отчего халат все время распахивался, являя взору то безволосую грудь, то голые коленки. Весь его вид говорил, как тяжка жизнь с похмелья. Волосы растрепаны. Под глазами мешки. Лицо бледнее утренней звезды.

– Проспался? – поинтересовался Джеймс.

Мистер Сильвер бухнулся за стол, уронил голову на руки и снова застонал. Джеймс молча налил из кувшина в бокал и с громким стуком поставил его перед мистером Сильвером, чем заставил его вздрогнуть и болезненно сморщиться. Последовавший за этим стон был полон упрека. Джеймс жестоко стукнул кувшином.

– Пей, пьяница.

Мистер Сильвер поднял голову, вздохнул и припал к бокалу. Потом налил себе ещё и, сделав глоток, ответил:

– По крайней мере, я способен испытывать на следующий день отвращение к выпивке.

– Лучше б ты его испытал в предыдущий.

– Лиззи где?

– Я рассчитал её. Она мне не нужна. Джордж тоже.

Мистер Сильвер с гневом и возмущением уставился на Джеймса.

– Ты...

– А тебе разве не плевать? Ну так нужно было заботиться самому о своей потаскушке.

– Ты что несешь?! – Громкий возглас подорвал силы мистера Сильвера. Он вновь со стоном уронил голову и более спокойным голосом добавил: – Я всего лишь был ласков с ней. Должен же хоть кто-то убедить её, что ты не ешь младенцев на завтрак.

Джеймс в ответ рыкнул, не позволяя сбить себя с мысли.

– Какого ху... черта я должен её терпеть, если ты свалил?

Мистер Сильвер картинно закатил глаза.

– А Джордж где? Или я и его потрахивал?

– Кто тебя знает.

Судя по тону, Джеймс сам чувствовал, что разговор свернул куда-то не туда.

Мистер Сильвер сосредоточился на кувшине. Очевидно, мистеру Сильверу было столь тяжко, что он не мог должным образом выказать свое отношение к ситуации. Мы с Джеймсом завтракали. Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только звяканьем приборов. По идее я должен был испытать неловкость. Но помня о том, что было сказано ранее про загородный дом, происходящее напоминало фарс. Я с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Это было бы слишком жестоко по отношению к мистеру Сильверу, страдавшему от малейшего шума.

Через некоторое время Мистер Сильвер, видимо придя в себя, отодвинул кувшин и окинул нас оценивающим взором, не лишенным скепсиса.

– Ладно. Опустим момент с насильственным удержанием меня в городе. О наличии у тебя совести вопрос даже не стоит. Ладно. Вот я такой сякой, плохой. Вернемся к насущному. Ты, горя праведным гневом, вышиб прислугу. Хорошо. А ты помнишь, что должен быть на обеде у мэра сегодня?

Джеймс, судя по растерянному взгляду, этого или не помнил, или не учёл. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки.

– Это ты с ним в десны целуешься.

– Только не говори, что и к этому... – мистер Сильвер зафыркал и тут же схватился за голову. – О-о-о. Если без лирики - у мэра надо быть. Тебе. Обязательно. Там будет губернатор. И этот, Дю Вержери. Ты помнишь, что мы участвуем. Вот во всём этом. За это нас тут и любят. Нэ?

– Ну.

– Ага. А слуг нет.

– Я в состоянии погладить себе рубашку и одеться. И тебя одену, лентяй.

– Вот с ним пойдешь, – мистер Сильвер ткнул в меня пальцем. – Ему шнурки наглаживай! А я у вас походу вместо кучера буду. Или ты на приём верхом поедешь? В сапогах?

Джеймс на мгновенье смутился.

– Отличный план. Спасибо. Я знал, что на тебя можно рассчитывать. И как мне представить своего спутника?

– Как... как... – Мистер Сильвер закатил глаза, потом посмотрел на Джеймса. – Как графа Гамельтона, разумеется. Твоего старинного друга.

 

****

И я действительно поехал на прием к мэру. В карете. Правда, на козлах сидел некий юноша, коего Джеймс именовал мистером Зервасом. Я полагаю, что этот кучер куда лучше управляется с парусом, чем с каретой. Хотя возможность оказать услугу мистеру Сильверу вызвала у молодого человека бурный восторг. Этот восторг Джеймсу пришлось умерять строгими указаниями.

О том, как происходили сборы, лучше было не вспоминать.

Периодически Джеймс пытался начать серьезный разговор.

– Сильвер, вот только один вопрос: какого хрена ты не сказал все мне сразу?!

Мистер Сильвер хмурился, качал головой и выдавал что-нибудь вроде:

– Флинт, ты тупишь. А если лорд оказался бы не там? Или не тем?

Джеймс ворчал про хитрожопых коков-интриганов, но суета и хлопоты по сбору трех мужчин заставляли отложить его разбирательства. Джеймс действительно мог погладить рубашку и платок, начистить туфли и камзол, но сначала всё нужно было найти в немаленьком доме, где до этого хозяйством занимались слуги. К тому же, одежда оказалась наименьшей из проблем. Мытье, бритье, тоже не самым сложным. Настоящей же катастрофой оказались волосы мистера Сильвера. Кудрявые от природы, они напрочь отказывались подчиняться попыткам привести их в надлежащее состояние. На голове образовывался то стог сена, то извилистые сосульки. Когда же я по наивности предложил собрать их в хвост, то в ответ раздалось рычание.

– У него уши оттопырены, – мстительно пояснил Джеймс, за что немедленно получил убийственный взгляд.

Мне же был предложен алонжевый парик. Увы, оказалось, что такие вольности в этикете, как короткая стрижка, здесь не допускались.

 

Сам прием достоин отдельного рассказа, но время позднее, исписан не один лист, так что я не буду подробно описывать дом и общество. Скажу лишь, первый снаружи более напоминал казарму, а второму бесконечно далеко до того, что собиралось в твоем блестящем салоне. Люди там весьма скромны. Достоин упоминания лишь архитектор Жан-Франсуа дю Вержери де Вервиль. Он собирался возвести здесь форт.

Но Джеймс не преувеличил. Мистера Сильвера здесь любили и даже обожали. Стоило нам появиться, как он был немедленно усажен и облеплен дамами. А меня представили как графа Гамельтона, властителя Багамских островов, старинного друга Джеймса. Это произвело легкий фурор, а точнее насторожило присутствующих и вызвало вопросы.

Я весь день пытался представить, как и что буду отвечать ни них. Однако стоило мне раскрыть рот, пытаясь выдать удобоваримую формулировку, как мистер Сильвер отодвинулся от мадемуазель ле Блан и заявил:

– Вы даже не представляете! Это совершенно потрясающе! Если кто не в курсе, то сегодня утром «Цезарь» вернулся в порт...

Рассказ мистера Сильвера достоин того, чтобы его издали отдельной книгой. Когда-нибудь я так и сделаю. Надеюсь, он не откажет мне и повторит ту удивительную историю. Мне останется лишь записать её. К сожалению, ни она книга не способна передать чарующую манеру рассказчика. Если среди сирен были бы мужчины, то мистер Сильвер по праву мог называться одним из них. Само собой, я не буду давать герою этой книги свое имя, тем более правды там нет и четверти пени, но история занимательна сверх меры.

Если коротко: я, получив назначение на должность губернатора, отправился в путешествие в Новый свет. И вот, по прошествии двух месяцев плаванья, в котором мне дважды пришлось сражаться с пиратами, разразился ужаснейший шторм. Такой сильный, что команда, включая капитана, побросала все дела и стала молиться. Увы, господь оказался или глух, или у него были свои планы, но только наше судно бросало на волнах как щепку целых три дня и под конец ударило о скалы. Я выжил только потому, что ухватился за сломанную мачту, и меня выбросило на песок в отличие от остальных несчастных, коих поглотила безжалостная пучина.

Рассказ о том, как я хоронил моих товарищей, едва не вышиб из меня слезу. Дамы прижимали ладошки к щекам и помалкивали платочками глаза. Мужнины смотрели сочувственно, и лишь со стороны Джеймса раздавалось чуть слышное хмыканье. Кстати, тут же присутствовал и мистер Хауэл. Он, несомненно, узнал меня, но не спешил опровергать чудесную сказку. Напротив, слушал её так внимательно и так смотрел на меня, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть – и он начнет делать записи.

Еще бы! Жизнь длинной в пятнадцать лет на острове в полном одиночестве оказалась нелегкой и сопровождалась постоянными приключениями. Я даже не подозревал, сколько трудностей способен преодолеть. А что я там делать научился! Ты не поверишь, но оказываться я ловил птиц при помощи силков и диких коз голыми руками. Делал оружие из костей, бил рыбу острогой и лазил на пальмы за кокосами. И даже выращивал тыквы.

Спасибо бесконечной доброте мистера Сильвера, что не пришлось все это есть сырым. Знай, моя дорогая Миранда, я умею разводить огонь при помощи двух кусочков дерева, как дикари. Для меня это тоже было новостью. Правда, мистер Сильвер не уточнил, как мне передалось это умение, но на фоне остального это была такая мелочь!

Но и это ещё не всё. Остров использовали дикари для своих дикарских обрядов. Я героически вступил с ними в бой и победил. Справедливости ради надо сказать, что убил я только одного, остальные в панике бежали, решив, что на них напал злой дух острова.

Рядом со мной раздался хрип придушенного льва. Кажется, Джеймс прилагал титанические усилия, чтобы сохранить серьёзную физиономию.

В общем, по истечении семнадцати лет к острову пристал «Цезарь» – галеон Джеймса, пополнить запасы пресной воды. А там я – наряженный в козьи шкуры. Тут же я узнал имя своего спасителя, капитана Билли Бонса, вывезшего меня с острова.

– Так что, дамы и господа, прошу не относиться к нашему другу с предубеждением. Он просто даже не знал о последней войне и не имеет к английским бесчинствам никакого отношения, – заключил мистер Сильвер.

Но это было уже не нужно. Меня жалели, мне были готовы помочь, а я пребывал в подавленном состоянии от того, что пропустил не только твою свадьбу, но хороший такой кусок мировой истории.

 

Надо сказать, что Джеймс ненадолго покинул меня для разговора с де Варелем, дю Вержери и парой господ, но лишь меня стали через чур донимать, как он вернулся и, сославшись на мою усталость, столь естественную для такого длительного путешествия, закончившегося не далее чем сегодня утром, распрощался с благородным собранием.

Казалось, выходка мистера Сильвера должна была настроить всех на благодушный лад. Да и сам мистер Сильвер весь вечер находился в приподнятом настроении. Однако стоило нам остаться в карете втроем, как повисло гнетущее молчание. Путь до дома не занял много времени, и меньше чем через четверть часа мы уже поднимались по лестнице.

Тут я вспомнил, что даже не поблагодарил мистера Сильвера за спасение. Однако стоило мне начать, как мистер Сильвер буквально взвился.

– О! Не стоит благодарности, милорд. Возможно, вы ещё не раз пожалеете, что вам пришлось покинуть свою уютную камеру в Южной Каролине! Вам теперь предстоит разбираться вот с этим! Вечно недовольным! Злобным!..

Прости, дорогая, но наш друг Джеймс был назван неприличным словом, которое мистер Сильвер почти прокричал. Джеймс остался спокоен. Он даже не выглядел оскорбленным. Разве что шумно вздохнул, а ладони скрещенных на груди рук сжались в кулаки. Начал он тоже спокойно:

– Джон, нам нужно поговорить...

– О чем?! Как и с кем ты будешь спать?! Да чего мелочиться?! Очередь установим! Какого дьявола ты меня вернул?! Что тебе от меня надо?! Ты же... Иди к черту!

Мистер Сильвер стукнул несколько раз ногой и громыхнул дверью. Джеймс шумно выдохнул.

– Вот так и живем. Последние полгода какой-то дурдом. Прости. Но вот... Хотя вся эта свистопляска началась гораздо раньше. Вот однажды я охотился и поймал Периша, а у него вот это чудо...

Мне, безусловно, была интересна их история, но ситуация раскалилась до предела. И неплохо было бы узнать, чего хочет сам Джеймс. Я-то со своими желаниями определился, поэтому спросил прямо. Джеймс же стал серьезен и сосредоточен, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше. Но ответ был тот же самый.

– Том. Я совершил ошибку. Его надо было пороть, когда он был коком. Или повесить. А теперь… Я не могу потерять этого мерзавца. Он мне слишком дорого обошелся. Он истрепал мне нервы. Он столько раз доводил меня до разрыва сердца! Я постоянно творю из-за него всякую ху... ерунду.

– Может быть, ты его просто любишь?

– Ну, я так и говорю! – воскликнул Джеймс.

– Я рад за тебя. Но, кажется, мистер Сильвер настроен враждебно, хотя именно ему я обязан нашей встречей.

– Вот именно! Ты смотри, что он смог провернуть! Я локти себе кусал, что тогда не ворвался в Бедлам и не вывез тебя оттуда. К черту! Том, я клянусь! Если бы я мог только предположить, что ты жив! Я бы... Вот как этот прохвост узнал, где ты? Он всегда был таким! Наглым! Бесстыжим! Вором! Он ведь тебя украл?! Да?! Это в его духе! А я… Ты понимаешь?

– Понимаю. Твой возлюбленный – настоящее сокровище. Умный. Изворотливый. Настойчивый. Преданный тебе, способный оторвать от себя половину сердца ради твоего счастья. Такого терять – непозволительная глупость. Вот только я согласен с мистером Сильвером - очередь никуда не годится.

– А?

– Ты знаешь его лучше, Джеймс. Его удастся уговорить быть более благосклонным ко мне и к нашему союзу? Ты ведь не будешь его ревновать?

Миранда, ты как никто другой знаешь, сколь мне чужды условности и предрассудки. А тут я не просто был согласен - я этого желал. Я многое потерял, но упускать такой бриллиант? О нет! Я твердо решил завоевать сердце этого мистера Сильвера.

В общем, с этой гениальной идеей мы и легли спать. Но несмотря на нежность Джеймса, я долго ворочался. Слишком много всего случилось. Джеймс, видя мои трудности, сказал:

– Бумага в верхнем левом ящике секретера. Ты запиши всё, что было. Помогает. Я сам этим спасаюсь, а то б рехнулся. Только плед возьми и укройся. Так и заснуть можно. Ага.

Так что я решил написать тебе письмо. Оно получилось несколько длинным. Надеюсь, тебе будет нескучно его читать.

С любовью, Томас Гамельтон.

Луисбург

3 ноября 1717 г.

 

P.S. Миранда, мне совершенно необходимо знать наиболее точно твое положение, а также подробности вашего брака с мистером Ламбриком, так как я собираюсь написать своему поверенному в Лондон. Но последнее, чего я хочу – это причинять тебе какие-либо неудобства. Поэтому нам нужно совместно выработать план, наиболее выгодный для нас обоих.

\-----

*A la guerre comme a la guerr – фр. На войне как на войне.

** grand scandale – фр. грандиозный скандал.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Здравствуй, дорогая.

Я благодарен тебе за подробный рассказ. И, как ты верно предположила, меня не могла не позабавить разница взглядов на события, произошедшие в Насау.

Единственное с чем я не могу не согласиться, так это с твоей оценкой Джеймса. Хотя мистер Сильвер с тобой полностью солидарен. Он именно так и называл Джеймса раз двадцать.

Оказалось, я недооценил недопонимание между Джеймсом и мистером Сильвером. Всё намного хуже. Но сначала я должен немного рассказать тебе об остальном, иначе трудно представить насколько именно всё хуже.

 

Буквально на следующий вечер я познакомился со своим «спасителем» – капитаном Билли Бонсом. Вот уж на кого бы ни подумал, что это пират. Матери желают видеть такого человека своим зятем. Мужчины – своим другом. Статный и ясноглазый он показался мне порядочнейшим человеком. В сущности, так и было. Позже, приватно, Флинт обозвал Билли квакером и добавил, что от его честности у него самого порой зубы сводит. Просто порядочность и честность распространялась в первую очередь на своих, а то, что свои были пиратами, это уже другой разговор.

Сам Билли, в ответ на мои шутливые благодарности, смутился и добродушно упрекнул мистера Сильвера:

– Джон, ты хоть предупреждай, когда из тебя прет очередная правдивая история. А то я сегодня весь день только ушами хлопал.

Мистер Сильвер в ответ лишь беззаботно рассмеялся.

– На том и стоим. Тебе ли не знать, как люди любят красивые истории.

 

Ты лучше меня знаешь, дорогая, что наш друг был не просто пиратом, а пиратом весьма удачливым. Но меня восхитило то, что он сумел не только с толком воспользоваться свой удачей, но и остальную команду пристроить к делу. По крайней мере, тех из них, кто выбрал вместо тихой жизни буржуа море. Джеймс организовал консорциум! Это конечно не Ост-Индийская копания, но целых семнадцать судов, из которых шесть находились в полном владении Джеймса. Кстати, «Цезарь» не совсем его. Галеон принадлежит капитану Билли Бонсу, но это не мешало Джеймсу именовать корабль своим. Я уже писал, что Джеймс немного изменился, и у него стали проявляться собственнические замашки?

Своим кораблем он называл и «Аврору» мистера Де Грута. Этот пожилой джентльмен долгое время был мастером на «Морже» Джеймса. Когда нас представили, то мистер Де Грут без затей поинтересовался:

– Так что, граф, Тауэр? Галеры? Каторга?

Как я понял, компаньоны Джеймса ни секунды не верили в сказку о необитаемом острове. В тоже время было ясно, что мистер Хэндс и мистер Малдун умели держать язык за зубами, как и мистер Сильвер, несмотря на всю свою говорливость. На такой прямой вопрос Де Грута очень хотелось ответить: «Бедлам и рабство», но я не решился окончательна шокировать публику.

– Пансион с очень строгим режимом, – нашелся я.

– Граф, вам повезло, а я вот – три года на галерах. Как вспомню... – поделился мистер Де Грут. Он явно не стеснялся своего прошлого. – Хотя, сколько вы пробыли в том пансионе?

– Семнадцать лет.

Столь долгий срок произвел впечатление.

– Да уж... Хорошо там, где нас нет. Здесь тоже неплохо кормят. Вам близко морское дело?

– Я на корабле был только пассажиром. На твердой земле я чувствую себя увереннее.

Разговор плавно перетёк к насущному. Немолодой Де Грут сетовал на сырой холодный климат и бурчал, что мне – как англичанину – должно здесь нравиться.

 

Довольно быстро я был официально представлен и другому члену команды Флинта – доктору Хауэлу. Точнее, он представился сам, когда мы отправились к дю Вержери.

Тоже очень интересный человек. Недавно приехал из Парижа и полон энтузиазма. Пожалуй, это был бы один из приятных вечеров, если бы он не принялся расспрашивать, какие я использовал деревья для постройки хижины, и из чего именно у меня была крыша. По его словам, южные острова часто страдают из-за тропических ураганов. Вуручил меня опять же мистер Сильвер, любезно «поселив» меня в удобном месте, где я страдал только от проливных дождей, от которых меня спасали пальмовые листья.

Так вот, мистер Хауэл, выбрав момент, когда я остался в одиночестве, подошел и сказал.

– Нас толком не познакомили, но вы должны знать. Я – врач. Так что, старинный друг мистера Флинта, обращайтесь с любой болячкой: пулевой, ножевой, да и с прочими переломами сразу ко мне. За презервативами тоже. Головную боль и печень ромом не лечить. Четвертый дом вверх по улице. Серый с синей крышей. Колотите в дверь кулаком и громко кричите, что вы от Флинта. Ясно?

– Более чем.

– Вот и славно. – Мистер Хауэл чуть слышно вздохнул и, глядя на Джеймса, что-то выговаривавшего Билли, добавил: – Надеюсь, вы привыкните к этому дурдому.

Последнее слово резануло где-то внутри. Может я и не был лихим пиратом, но несколько месяцев среди сумасшедших, большинство из которых потеряло человеческий облик, среди бесконечной людской боли, а иногда и адского веселья, навсегда останутся для меня самым страшным кошмаром. Мистер Хауэл не знал, о чем говорил.

– Не стоит утрировать. В Бедламе было веселее, – сорвалось с моих губ прежде, чем я успел прикусить язык.

Мистер Хауэл чуть прищурился.

– Как долго?

– Семь месяцев.

Он кивнул, словно делая мысленную пометку. «Только не сочувствие», – подумал я и услышал:

– Отлично. Тогда вам не привыкать.

Зря я боялся чужой жалости.

 

Но не все компаньоны Джеймса были так любезны. Вообще, если не знать, чем эти люди заработали себе на сладкий пудинг, то кроме мистера Хэндса с его шрамом и кривой ухмылкой, самый проницательный человек не заподозрил бы их ни в чем предосудительном. Разве что мистер Рекхэм был несколько экстравагантен в одежде и прическе. Он же выказывал на мой счет больше подозрения, чем другие.

В своем письме ты упоминала Джека Рекхема. Ему грозила виселица. Теперь он партнер Джеймса по консорциуму. С ним я познакомился, когда тот вернулся из Гавра. Он в тот же день явился в сопровождении свой жены и кузины. Очень экзотическая семья. С удивлением я узнал, что среди пиратов бывают женщины. Супруга мистера Рекхема оказалась широко известной в узких кругах пираткой Энн Бони. Я с удивлением узнал, что эта женщина лично лазила по реям и крушила врагов не хуже любого другого. «Вообще отбитая. Ей без крыши не холодно», – охарактеризовал её Джеймс.

Зато кузина мистера Рекхема – мисс Максимилиана, которую среди близких знакомых Джеймса называли просто Макс, была полной её противоположностью. Милейшая мулатка с чарующим взглядом воплощала саму женственность. Оказалось мы уже немного знакомы. Она присутствовала на том обеде у мэра. Просто, поскольку она не вела, как поклонница мистера Сильвера и держалась в стороне, я почти не заметил её. А стоило. Судя по всему, Джеймс её терпеть не мог.

Чего не скажешь о Башмаке, которому действительно больше подходит прозвище Наглая Морда. Увидев, как эта прелестная женщина расположилась в кресле, он немедленно запрыгнул к ней на колени и ткнулся мордой прямо в декольте, за что был только поглажен и почесан за ушами.

– Хочу в следующей жизни быть котом, – заявил мистер Сильвер, – это ж сколько себе можно позволить, и никто не надает пощечин!

Джеймс даже не улыбнулся.

 

Мистер Рекхем, разумеется, уже слышал обо мне. И, похоже, больше, чем надо. Но его волновал другое. Он крайней настороженно отнесся к словам Джеймса о том, что я являюсь его старым другом.

– Помню я одного такого знатного друга в Чарслтоне. Если б не Чарли с его желанием отмстить...

– Представь себе, среди лордов попадаются вполне приличные люди, – прервал его мистер Сильвер. – Мистер Гамельтон один из них. Второй утонул у Кейп-Код, а третий ещё не родился.

Грубоватая шутка разрядила обстановку. В дальнейшем ужин ничто более не омрачило.

Да, Джеймс и мистер Сильвер несколько раз принимали у себя гостей. Это могли быть как их компаньоны, так и местные жители. Мистер Сильвер любил развлекать гостей не только интересными историями. Он мастерски играл в баккару и мушку. И почти всегда проигрывал. Что, разумеется, не могло не нравиться гостям. Мы даже посещали церковь по воскресениям. И всегда мистер Сильвер демонстрировал самую искрению симпатию к Джеймсу и любезность ко мне.

Джеймс же оставался для всех грозным капитаном Флинтом. Его прошлое не было ни для кого секретом, но нам ли не знать, дорогая, как эластичны моральные принципы, когда речь заходит о выгоде и возможности насолить противнику. Враг моего врага – мой друг. Эта максима никогда не перестанет быть актуальной. Джеймс был пиратом, но поскольку он более других досадил англичанам, во французских колониях его приняли с распростертыми объятьями.

Почти каждое утро Джеймс ни свет ни заря отправлялся в порт, где встречал суда, наводил свои порядки и занимался ещё бог знает чем. Его уважали, но в первую очередь всё же боялись. Боялись репутации безжалостного чудовища, которую (я в этом твердо уверен) по большей части ему создали английские газеты и рассказы болтунов. Однако именно она позволяла ему обходиться лишь короткими приказами. И не оставалось сомнений, что они будут исполнены со всевозможным старанием. Джеймс был, может быть, излишне строг и где-то даже суров. Он терпеть не мог, когда с ним спорили.

Напротив, всегда любезный мистер Сильвер без труда находил дорогу к сердцу любого. Он шёл иным путем: внимательно слушал, никогда ничего не забывал. Он угадывал чужие желания раньше, чем их высказывали. Джеймс был абсолютно прав – мистер Сильвер был необходим. Он не просто умасливал всех, он находил компромиссы, к которым сам Джеймс не был способен.

Джеймс был кнутом, мистер Сильвер – пряником.

Он ни в малейшей степени не показывал свой неприязни мне или Джеймсу. Казалось, у них с Джеймсом самые безоблачные отношения на свете, какие только можно вообразить. Увы. Их прекрасный союз распадался, стоило миру остаться за дверьми особняка. Причем чем дружнее они были на людях, тем напряжённее становилось дома. Довольно скоро положение ухудшилось. Я послужил тому причиной.

Кажется, я писал тебе, что высказал Джеймсу пожелание убедить мистера Сильвера проявить благосклонность ко мне? Знай я, что между ними творится, сроду бы не допустил такую оплошность. Джеймс ретиво взялся за дело. То есть – выразил желание поговорить с мистером Сильвером без свидетелей.

Содержание разговора осталось мне неизвестным, но не прошло и получаса, как мистер Сильвер покинул дом, громыхнув дверью так, что слышно был даже на втором этаже.

Рассерженный на всю вселенную Джеймс разлил нам ром и сообщил:

– Опять, наверное, поперся к этой шлюхе Макс!

Мой Бог! Сколько же я о ней наслушался! Решив, что дело в ревности мистера Сильвера, я спросил об их возможной связи, на что раздувающий ноздри Джеймс ответил недовольным:

– Да! Нет! Не знаю! Он точно с ней спал, когда она была потаскушкой в Насау. А сейчас они «дружат»! Если б ты только знал, что это за девка!

Сгоряча Джеймс поведал много интересных подробностей. В частности о том, что Макс никакая не кузина мистеру Рекхему и находится в куда более тесной связи с миссис Рекхем, чем можно было бы предположить. Учитывая это, я вообще не понимал, откуда взялась ревность и пытался её умерить, указав на то, что с его же слов, отношения мисс Рекхем и мистера Сильвера более походят на деловое партнерство и приятельство. Но Джеймс был глух и твердил:

– Это же Сильвер! Он всегда такой! Это тебя нет смысла ревновать, а его нужно! Я был бы больше уверенным в его преданности, не твори он, черт знает что!

Знаешь, дорогая Миранда, несмотря на прошлое мисс Макс и отношение к ней Джеймса, я не мог не поддаться ее очарованию и даже испытал к ней уважение. Мисс Рекхем не просто сумела без потерь выбраться из Насау, но заставила общество Луисбурга себя принять. Пусть это общество и было небольшим и весьма разношерстным, однако это не мешало ему быть весьма чопорным. Хотя, наверное, даже самое пуританское общество становится намного более снисходительным к женщине, если той принадлежит около трети всей недвижимости вокруг.

Но Джеймсу не следовало так себя изводить.

 

Так вот, после этого разговора стало всё гораздо хуже. Если раньше мистер Сильвер был нейтрален и, будучи в хорошем настроении, соизволял перемолвиться со мной хотя бы несколькими словами, то теперь он меня демонстративно игнорировал. Напрасно я пытался несколько раз завести разговор. Мистер Сильвер либо не замечал меня, либо отгораживался местным листком с объявлениями, по недоразумению именуемым газетой, либо находил другие дела.

По зрелому размышлению я решил, что он находится в незавидном положении. А ведь всего и надо – проявить чуть больше чуткости. Правда, в своих планах на сердце мистера Сильвера я до сих пор не знал главной составляющей – способен ли я вообще ему понравиться?

Я не стал спрашивать Джеймса именно об этом. Он необъективен. Мне, конечно, это безумно льстит, но мало помогает делу. Я решил зайти с другой стороны. Выяснить, что вообще нравится мистеру Сильверу. На это вопрос Джеймс ответил веселым фырком.

– Ну, ты спросил. Если судить по его словам, то он любит деньги, себя и попугая. Ещё бархат, пуховые перины, валяться в постели до обеда, бургундское.

– А что бы ты сказал?

Джеймс потер лоб:

– Ну, деньги он точно любит. Роскошь. Мулатки ему нравятся. Шоколад. О! Внимание обожает! Мозги пудрить. Приятелей своих любит. – Джеймс стал серьезным. – Да. Ради них он способен на многое. Любит, чтоб все думали, что он сильный и независимый. Вообще, он способен на всё. А вот что именно он выкинет, будет зависит от того, каким путем он пойдет к своей цели. Представляешь, один раз он просто меня предал только затем, чтоб через минуту спасти. – Джеймс замолк и долго смотрел перед собой. – Я столько раз обязан ему жизнью... Но каждый раз, каждый гребаный раз он объяснялся исключительно практическими соображениями!

Мне ничего не оставалось, как попробовать объяснить очевидные вещи.

– Джеймс, он здесь, с тобой. Он готов...

– Да. Да. Да. Это я на все готов ради него. Хотел дом и слуг? На, получай. И девчонка, как ты любишь! Не хочешь работать? Да кто тебя заставляет? Пусть хоть вообще с постели не встает. Ну да, климат здесь не очень. Но изначально с Новой Францией – его идея была! А знаешь, что он мне сказал? Что не свалил только потому, что меня нельзя здесь оставить одного. Я, видите ли, вместо торговли устрою войну! Вот так! А весь этот фарс с дружной парой – показуха. Чтоб парни не нервничали.

Миранда, Джеймс стал не прошибаем. Кажется, он и меня не всегда слышит.

 

Я долго гадал: с какой стороны подступиться к такому непростому человеку? Наконец не придумал ничего лучше, чем обратиться к нему за советом. На прямое: «Мистер Сильвер, мне нужна ваша помощь», – он не стал от меня отворачиваться.

– Мистер Сильвер, вы столько раз демонстрировали свой ум и прозорливость, – начал я, – для меня до сих пор загадка, как вы нашли меня. Это было тайной для всех. Тем более я считался умершим.

Мистер Сильвер довольно хмыкнул. Я рассыпался в благодарностях, причем совершенно искренних. В довершение всего я обрадовался – по прошествии стольких дней этот столь желанный человек наконец-то хотя бы слушает меня. Уж не знаю, возможно, мистер Сильвер в силу особенностей своего характера был слишком недоверчивым, или я ему был настолько неприятен, но он вскоре прервал меня:

– Милорд, что вам от меня нужно?

Мне нужна была его любовь, но я обратился к его уму и смекалке. Я изложил ему юридические сложности моего и твоего положения. И сказал бы, что хотел восстановить свое положение с минимальными потерями. Мистер Сильвер выслушал меня и ответил:

– Милорд, вот не бывает так, чтоб и с зайцами побегать, и пряников наесться. Хотите яичницу – бейте яйца. Это я вам как профессиональный кок говорю.

Я уже был наслышан о его кулинарных талантах и улыбнулся такой милой самоиронии, решив, что это добрый знак. Однако мистер Сильвер пожал плечами и вдруг заявил прохладным тоном:

– Я вообще не понимаю, зачем вам лишнее телодвижения. Если уж так свербит и хочется обратно свой фамильный замок – скажите Джеймсу. Он вам его купит.

Миранда, дорогая моя, я только чудом удержался, чтоб не закатить этому (вымарано слово) мистеру Сильверу оплеуху. Я помнил, кому обязан не только свободой и встречей, но и, как выяснилось, жизнью Джеймса. Лишь это удержало меня. Между тем мистер Сильвер явно наслаждался моим состояниям. Мало того, он добавил:

– Ну, в крайнем случае, объявите свою жену мертвой, в Англии всем на неё плевать, вы получаете свое. Она остается замужем за пастором. Все равно она в Бостоне известна как...

Я не дослушал это возмутительнейшее предложение и, пока гнев окончательно не застил мой разум, покинул дом.

Что ж, кажется, я начинаю понимать Джеймса чуть лучше.

 

Разумеется, я остыл. Да разве можно гневаться на мистера Сильвера долго?

 

Дорогая, ты не поверишь, но я даже попробовал искать поддержки у слуг. С тех пор, как они вернулись в дом, им было дано указание – выполнять все мои распоряжения. Но мистер Сильвер по-особому относился к Лиззи, и она платила ему искренней симпатией. Джеймс был не прав, подозревая их в связи. Будь она любовницей мистера Сильвера, она бы радовалась, ведь он мог уделять ей больше времени. Однако девушка была искренне огорчена разрывом своих хозяев и винила во всем меня. Так что мне досталось только показное послушание и исполнительность. Хотя весь её вид говорил, что я здесь – нежеланный гость. Задушевного разговора не вышло.

Джордж сказал сразу:

– Знаете что, месье, у месье Флинта очень тяжёлая рука. Из тех, что бьют только один раз. А у месье Сильвера тяжелая нога. К тому же им я обязан свободой. Буду выполнять все их указания. Готов привести вам лошадь. Погладить, подать, что скажете. А говорить – нет. Не положено.

 

В отчаянье я обратился к капитану Флинту, но даже он в ответ на предложение закусить орехом только помяукал мне и повернулся хвостом.

Единственный, кто принял меня сразу и безоговорочно – это Башмак. Он быстро полюбил сидеть у меня на руках и спать в голове. Этот милейший во всех отношениях кот просто обожал, чтобы мы с Джеймсом сидели рядом, а он довольный укладывался на колени к нам обоим. Ещё Башмак взял себе за правило по утрам тереться головой о мой подбородок. Уверяю себя, что он так выражает свою привязанность, а не расчесывает шерсть на макушке о мою утреннюю щетину. Расплатой за такие нежности служит рот, полный кошачьего пуха.

Знаешь, дорогая, только тебе я могу признаться, что иногда я вспоминаю слова мистера Сильвера о том, что буду жалеть о своей камере. Совсем немного, но он прав. Хотя бы в той части, что я совершенно отвык общаться с Джеймсом и людьми.

 

С любовью, Томас Гамельтон

Луисбург

29 ноября 1717 г.

 

P.S. В деньгах не нуждаюсь. Месье Гобсек открыл мне кредит. Я все же написал мистеру Флинтстону – моему поверенному. Одновременно прося его сохранить тайну, я указал по возможности начать дело о моем восстановлении в правах. В любом случае майорат мой по праву. Жаль, что я не увижу физиономию кузена Александра, когда ему об этом сообщат, но нельзя иметь всё сразу.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Здравствуй, дорогая.

Я искренне сожалею, что не сообщил заранее о предстоящем. И, конечно, я глубоко раскаиваюсь, что своевременно не ответил тебе на предыдущее письмо. На это было две причины. Первая – острый недостаток времени. Вторая – мне в голову не пришло, что ты так будешь переживать из-за известий о кончине Джеймса. Твои эпитеты его нраву и поступкам наводили на мысли, что ты не желаешь его больше видеть. Позволь же мне объяснить, как получилось все то, что получилось.

 

Прошло две недели с отправки моего последнего письма. Я практически оставил надежду покорить неуступчивого мистера Сильвера и хоть как-то улучшить настроение Джеймса. Положение всё ухудшалось. Дома они даже перестали разговаривать друг с другом, если в том не было острой необходимости. И то, эти разговоры стали более походить на перебранки. Оставалось удивляться, как они вообще смогли сойтись при таких характерах.

– Что вы хотите, месье? Зима, – сказал как-то Джордж.

Было бы очень соблазнительно объяснить дурное настроение моей возлюбленной пары скверной погодой, вечно хмурым небом и отсутствием солнечного света. Увы, стоило признать бесплодность моих усилий. Кажется, они даже причинили вред. Мистер Сильвер стал часто пропадать по вечерам и поздно возвращаться. Подобное поведение, разумеется, не радовало Джеймса. Вместо вина он стал употреблять ром в количестве, более потребном всей команде двухмачтового фрегата. Правда, надо отдать ему должное, напившись Джеймс становился неразговорчив. Запечатывался так плотно, что от него даже не пахло. Истинный джентльмен. Но это не спасло его от нескольких скандалов.

Я отлично видел, сколь глубоко огорчает моего друга разлад с мистером Сильвером. А если б я даже не знал, то меня бы просветили. Соратники Джеймса нет-нет, да и выдавали что-то подобное: «Да, Флинт любому за него (мистера Сильвера) голову откусит!». Особо экзальтированные дамы были уверены, что их связывает некий мистический ритуал.

Так что я всерьез задумался о возвращении в Англию, когда... Моя дорогая, так и хочется написать: «Когда в один прекрасный день...». Однако то был не день, а пять утра. И прекрасным это время мог назвать лишь сумасшедший.

Меня разбудил грохот и крики. Кто-то молотил в дверь, громко зовя Флинта и мистера Сильвера. Я пихнул спящего рядом Джеймса, кое-как оделся и поспешил вниз. На лестнице я встретил мистера Сильвера. Откуда-то появился Башмак и рванул по ступенькам вниз, не обращая на нас внимания. Мне повезло разминуться с котом, мистеру Сильверу не очень. Он пошатнулся, и я подхватил его. О! Миранда! Столько негодования выплеснулось из его синих глаз! А ведь нет ничего более естественного, чем поддержать падающего человека. Мистер Сильвер отпихнул меня и поспешил вниз. Я следом. Так что в холл мы спустились вдвоем.

Там мы увидели перепуганную Лиззи, вооруженного двумя пистолетами Джорджа и крайне взволнованную мисс Максимилиану Рекхем. Сопровождал её, к моему удивлению, не мистер Рекхем, а мистер Хэндс.

Я поздоровался. Башмак, увидев свою любимицу, громко мяукнул. Мистер Сильвер, окинув взглядом гостей, проворчал:

– Утро, как я подозреваю, недоброе.

Мисс Рекхем стрельнула глазами. Неизвестно, какие выводы она сделала из нашего совместного появления, но важные сведения заставили её отложить высказывание предположений.

– Очень даже недоброе, – подтвердила она. – Где мистер Флинт? Мне срочно нужно с ним поговорить!

Мы переглянулись с мистером Сильвером, и он ответил:

– Сейчас спустится. Так что, Макс?

– Подождем Флинта, чтоб два раза не повторять.

– Макс, что случилось?!

Мисс Рекхэм вздохнула поглубже, видимо пытаясь успокоиться, и выдала:

– Флинта хотят арестовать.

Мистер Сильвер округлил глаза и перевел взгляд на мистера Хэндса. Тот кивнул:

– У меня те же сведения. Типа пока думают, но все к этому идет. Флинта, Йоджи, Билли, всех. И лавочку нашу прикроют.

– Кому опять не спится?! – раздалось рычание сверху.

По лестнице спускался Флинт.

 

Дорогая моя Миранда, я не буду утомлять тебя дословным воспроизведением всего диалога, моих расспросов, красочных объяснений мистера Сильвера и ворчливых Джеймса. Просто обрисую ситуацию. Консорциум Джеймса занимался в основном торговлей рыбой и пушниной. Сначала. При этом у каждого капитана в кармане был патент флибустьера.

Но мистеру Сильверу показалось этого не достаточно. Он, оценив рынок и распробовав прелесть маржи в четыреста процентов с перепродажи китайских шелков, индийского хлопка, чая и пряностей, не мог не сунуться в Ост-Индию.

Я бы не сказал, что это от жадности. Надо видеть, как вспыхивали глаза мистера Сильвера, и какая предвкушающая улыбка скользила по его губам, когда речь заходила о планах. Джеймс неправ, утверждая, что тот любит деньги. Это был азарт.

Так или иначе, капитан Ямомото возглавил флотилию из трех кораблей, отправившуюся к берегам Индии и Китая. Но там давно уже хозяйничала Ост-Индийская компания.

И когда два фрегата Ост-Индийской компании выкатили пушки, капитан Ямомото не придумал ничего лучше, чем поднять флаг капитана Флинта – черный со скелетом. На тот момент это казалось отличным решением. Знаменитый пиратский флаг произвел нужное впечатление и, в сочетании с ответным огнем, привел к успеху. Суда консорциума Джеймса благополучно вернулись ещё в августе, но теперь последствия дали о себе знать.

Пока консорциум действовал в пределах северной Атлантики, это особо никого не заботило. Джеймс торговал на благо себя и Франции. Его капитаны, как они говорили, «охотились» английские суда. Страховщики платили издержки. Все было хорошо и привычно. Но Ост-Индийская Компания не желала терять и пенни. От наглого конкурента решили избавиться.

Тут мне необходимо прояснить ещё один вопрос. Когда мисс Рекхем сообщила о возможном аресте, я полагал, что речь идет о решении в Луисбурге. Оказалось – о Квебеке и Париже. Компания вмешивалась в политику, привлекая дипломатов и давая взятки.

– Да они больше раздали, чем потеряли, – ворчал Джеймс.

– Это будет показательный процесс, – вздыхала мисс Рекхем. – Никто не смеет переходить дорогу Компании.

Британские дипломаты начали утверждать, что действия флибустьеров, в частности флибустьеров консорциума Джеймса, неприемлемы. При этом давая понять, что если уберут Джеймса, а ещё лучше – его повесят, то все остальные претензии снимутся сами собой. У некоторых французских и канадских друзей начали появляться идеи, что бюджет Новой Франции можно пополнить, благодаря конфискации имущества и денег консорциума. Слишком много оказалось желающих свернуть Джеймсу шею.

 

Миранда, наверное, стоит осветить еще один щекотливый вопрос. Мисс Рекхем владела не только недвижимостью в Луисбурге и долей в консорциуме, она еще и содержала бордель в Квебеке. Узнав такую подробность, я, кажется, даже открыл рот. Джеймс фыркал, именуя мисс Рекхем главой постельной разведки.

А какие именно и насколько далеко идущие связи у мистера Хэндса – вообще неизвестно. Он только сказал:

– Некоторые вообще не хотели платить. Думали – наше дело прикроют и всё можно оставить себе. Ага! Щас! Верно вам, капитан, говорю. Копают под нас! Со всех сторон копают!

Позже Джеймс пояснил, что мисс Рекхем усвоила какой-то там урок и поняла, что мистер Сильвер и он – Джеймс, – более надежны. Оставалось только понять, как при таких-то данных Джеймсу вообще пришло в голову ревновать мистера Сильвера? Впрочем, в тот момент ревность была забыта.

Джеймс приказал отставить панику и велел всем пить кофе. Слуг же он хотел отправить к Билли, Де Груту и остальным, чтоб собраться часам к одиннадцати, если пока ни у кого нет приказа немедленно всех взять под стражу.

 

Первым пришел мистер Хауэл. Причем раньше, чем мы уселись за стол. По дороге к нам мисс Рекхем постучала и в его дверь. Он заявил, что Джеймсу вреден ром с кофе и выразительно смерил нас с мистером Сильвером взглядом. Джеймс порекомендовал мистеру Хауэлу ограничить врачебную практику. Мистер Сильвер выразился грубее. С ним вообще тяжело разговаривать в столь раннее время.

Джеймс был не в духе и не собирался спускать мистеру Сильверу ругани. Причем я более чем уверен, рявкал он на своего возлюбленного не из-за присутствия мисс Рекхем. Честно говоря, мне подобное надоело.

– Джеймс, меня не смутить подобными выражениями. Я сам знаю несколько таких, что способны вогнать в краску не только тебя, но и всех твоих матросов! – И в ответ на удивленные взгляды присутствующих я пояснил: – Вам просто не доводилось присутствовать в кулуарах палаты пэров во время прений по бюджету.

Тогда я впервые я услышал, как звучит искренний смех мистера Сильвера.

 

Все собрались даже раньше назначенного. Кажется, паниковала не только мисс Рекхем. Мистер Рекхем в компании своей жены и Билли явились следом, чуть позже подошел мистер Де Грут.

Присутствовали даже Капитан Флинт и Башмак. Первый важно расположился на жердочке, я бы не удивился, если бы он принялся раздавать советы. Второй занял стратегический плацдарм на буфете.

Джеймс вкратце обрисовал ситуацию и озвучил повестку – нужно сочно решить, что нам делать и как жить дальше.

Капитан Рекхем внес предложение:

– Они дают взятки. Мы дадим вдвое больше.

Джеймс начал закипать. Мистер Сильвер пояснил бессмысленность данного предложения.

– У нас активы как минимум в десять раз меньше. Лучше быстрее свернуть всё и слинять. Потери составят процентов двадцать, может сорок, но это всяко лучше, чем виселица.

– А Вейн и Йоджи? – вспомнил Билли.

Капитан Вейн находился в пути во Францию, а капитан Ямомото занимался скупкой мехов где-то на просторах Капиталь-Насьональ, раньше весны его не ждали.

– И потеряем не меньше двух третей, если не больше, – мрачно заметил мистер Хэндс. – Нет. Не-е.

– А если попытаться выйти на герцога Орлеанского*? – спросил мистер Де Грут. – Кто там сейчас у него в фаворе?

– Мари-Мадлен де Ла Вьевиль, графиня де Парабер, – отчиталась мисс Рекхем.

Джеймса перекосило.

– Связываться с королевской шлю... фавориткой? Может и интересно, но мы здесь, а она в Версале. Два месяца пути и неизвестно, как и сколько плясать перед... графиней.

– Джеймс, ты недооцениваешь знатных женщин и их интерес к таким простым и горячим парням, как мы. Вот помню я...

– Джек, – перебил его Джеймс, – мы все помним, сколько леди готовы были выпрыгнуть из платья ради твоих красивых глаз, но сделай одолжение... Завали хлеборезку! Джентльмены, вернемся к нашим баранам. Дело серьезное. Нас в очередной раз хотят поставить на колени. Мы – пираты! Но наше преступление не в этом! Мы не лицемеры. В отличие от тех, кто требуют нашей крови, прикрывшись законами и властью. Тех, кто возит рабов. Тех, кто продают и то, и другое, и третье. Они. Именно они – истинные монстры!

Миранда, дорогая! Джеймс был более чем убедителен.

– ...Смотрите, – он положил ладонь на карту, – вот что осталось от Новой Франции. У метрополии нет сил. Регента занимают лишь его постельные забавы...

Его слова о свободе, о необходимости защитить свой дом и свою жизнь, планы на независимую колонию вдохновляли. И я более чем уверен: произнеси он свою пламенную речь на площади, его бы поддержал весь город. Он действительно предлагал начать войну и вполне способен был её начать.

Как же мне хотелось его поддержать! Наконец-то его глаза горят. Взгляд ясен. Голос твёрд. Однако умом я понимал, что эти проекты слишком фантастичны. У меня не было на руках данных, но и без них ясно, что свободной колонии не бывать. Нужно лишь подобрать подходящие слова, чтоб не уронить авторитет Джеймса перед остальными. Только я нашёл довод, позволяющий изящно выйти из патовой ситуации, как услышал мистера Сильвера.

– Флинт, ты городишь чушь. Война за независимость в нашем случае означает войну на два фронта - с Францией и Англией. А у нас и тысячи человек не наберется вместе Вейном и Йоджи. Франция еле отбилась, потеряв больше половины территорий. Если здесь поднять восстание, то может мы и получим независимость. Но только здесь - в Луисбурге. На большее я бы не рассчитывал. И то очень ненадолго.

– Эти портом можно запереть всю Канаду! – возразил Флинт.

– Ага. Именно поэтому нас тут и порвут на британский флаг.

– Насау был независим двенадцать лет!

– Я собираюсь прожить дольше! Лучше потерять две трети или три четверти, чем болтаться в петле! Можете считать меня трусом! Мне плевать! С десятой частью того, что есть сейчас, можно неплохо устроиться...

Впервые на моей памяти мистер Сильвер открыто возражал Джеймсу при посторонних. Джеймс просто прожигал его взглядом. Потом его лицо приняло нарочито спокойное выражение. Я уже ожидал услышать нечто подобное королевскому: «Такова моя воля», но тут слово взял Билли.

– Джентльмены, думаю, нам пригодится и разумная осторожность, и воинствующая храбрость. Может даже придется плясать перед чьими-то фаворитками. Главное – действовать сообща. Я считаю, что независимая колония не такая уж несбыточная мечта. Привлечь на свою сторону остальных жителей вполне возможно. Кейп-Бретон уж точно согласится.

– Ну да, – заметил мистер Хауэл, – полгорода с наших судов кормится.

– Именно! – продолжил Билли. – Нужно только поговорить с людьми. Доказать им, что это ради их блага.

– Слушай, революционер юный, – мистер Сильвер даже привстал, – читай по губам: Это. Не. Насау. Это ключ к Квебеку!

Казалось, война начнется прямо здесь и сейчас. По крайней мере, два лагеря у нас уже были. Билли и Джеймс вполне способны увлечь за собой. Сколь ни были разумны доводы мистера Сильвера, мне хотелось подержать Джеймса.

Миранда, дорогая, я вдруг осознал, что война - это вовсе не пустые разговоры. Война вполне может стать реальностью. И я сейчас наблюдаю за её зарождением. И это будет не война за столом, а самая настоящая - с пушками, армиями и тысячами смертей. И развяжет её никто иной, как Джеймс.

Джеймс не раз и не два говорил, что мистер Сильвер способен убедить кого угодно в чем угодно. Но вот сейчас он стал совершенно глух к доводом разума. Билли, которого я считал милейшим человеком, загорелся идеей войны. В доказательство правоты он упирал на то, как легко можно будет привлечь на свою сторону французских колонистов, и это навело меня одну мысль.

Она не безумнее остальных, по крайней мере, не безумнее войны.

– Леди. Джентльмены. Позволите внести ещё одно предложение? – спросил я. – Насколько я понял, проблема в личности капитана Флинта. Да, знаю, главная загвоздка в конкуренции, но Ост-Индийская компания сама назвала повод и виновного – пирата Флинта. А если пирата Флинта не будет?

Ох, Миранда! Видела бы ты этот взгляд! Но я продолжил.

– Простите за цинизм, нет человека – нет проблемы. Или, в нашем случае, нет повода. Выслушайте меня. Если представить дело в глазах общественного мнения так, что вся эта заварушка связана желанием Ост-Индийской компании унизить Францию?

На несколько секунд стало тихо. Все смотрели на меня. Джеймс внимательно. Мистер Сильвер с интересом. Билли наморщил лоб, словно пытаясь ухватить ускользающую мысль. Мисс Рекхем оценивающе. Остальные недоуменно. Они вообще не понимали, зачем я встрял в дела, которые меня не должны касаться. Первым высказался мистер Хауэл.

– Мистер Гамельтон, это бред сумасшедшего!

При других обстоятельствах это меня больно задело бы, но не сейчас. Важнее, что Джеймс и мистер Сильвер задумались. Я продолжил.

– Нужно объявить капитана Флинта мертвым, а претензии компании - наглой ложью и провокацией.

– А это кто тогда? – ткнул пальцем в Джеймса капитан Рекхем.

– В смысле, стать опять стать МакГроу? – спросил Джеймс. Он всегда быстро соображал.

– А может сработать! – заявил Билли, – Слушайте! Это же гениально! Пишем: «Флинт умер». И все пираты тоже умерли: кого повесили, кто утонул, кто вообще без вести пропал! Всё! Нет больше Флинта и его команды! Давно нет! А Компания выдумала нападение...

– С целью развязать очередную войну, чтобы... – начал я.

– Чтобы в очередной раз кровью английских сыновей оплатить свои баснословные прибыли! – подхватил Билли. Он вскочил с места. – Только что закончилась одна война, как нас тянут в новую бойню. И всё ради набивания карманов кучки зажравшихся акционеров. Причем нам ещё нагло лгут. Вот в газете было написано: «Флинт мертв!».

– Круто, – согласился Джеймс – Но кто в это поверит?

Билли хмыкнул.

– Если будет просто маленькая заметка в газете, на неё могут вообще не обратить внимания. А если вот такенными буквами… – Билли живо напомнил рыбака, хвастающегося уловом. – Поверят! Просто потому, что нельзя так нагло врать такими большими буквами и так громко. И статьи! Залпами, залпами!

– Капитана куда девать? – поинтересовался мистер де Грут.

– Да я хоть сейчас могу засвидетельствовать его кончину. И хоть это не мой профиль, организую похороны, – предложил мистер Хауэл.

– А знаете, не нужно ни смены имени, ни свидетельств, – мистер Сильвер странно улыбнулся. – Мало ли на свете Флинтов?! Вот это наш, местный Флинт. Свой, родной. Председатель консорциума. Трудится, не щадя живота своего, на благо королевства. А тот, что пират – умер. Скончался от алкоголизма.

Джеймс рыкнул. Мистер Сильвер невинно взмахнул ресницами.

– Любой матрос знает, что Флинт в огне не горит и в воде не тонет. А повесить тебя нельзя, потому что ты заключил сделку с дьяволом. Так что в загробный мир тебе одна дорога – упиться ромом до смерти! В это точно поверят безоговорочно.

 

Тут впервые высказалась миссис Рекхем: кратко, но по существу, одним словом выразив впечатление то ли от столь замечательной идеи, то ли от новых открывшихся подробностей успеха Джеймса.

 

Конечно, идея была трудна для воплощения и полна сложностей. В первую очередь сложно было с преодолением информацией значительного расстояния в короткий промежуток времени. Но очень скоро вся авантюра превратилась в стройный, хоть и странный план, не потерявший своей авантюрности. Для начала следовало оплатить заметки о смерти Флинта и рассказы о гибели других известных пиратов в английских и колониальных газетах. Тут меня посетила еще одна мысль.

– Можно даже книгу издать: «Всемирная история пиратства»**, где рассказать с подробностями кто и как жил и умер. Она будет основана на свидетельствах очевидцев и газетных статьях. Таким образом, у книги будут источники. Как бы достоверные. Книга же как доказательство будет весомее, да и запомнится на более долгое время. Мистер Сильвер, за вами истории.

– Ха! Легко! Всех похороню с почестями.

Тут рассмеялся Билли:

– Не знаю, каким вы были губернатором, граф, а вот пропагандист из вас получился бы знатный. Знаете, как мозги пудрить.

Джеймс прикрыл лицо рукой. Судя по дергавшимся плечам, он поддался общему настроению безумного веселья и тихонько хихикал, ибо сомневаюсь, что такая мелочь, как известия о собственной смерти, могла его расстроить.

 

Нас охватило чувство, подобное хмельному угару. Какая-то эйфория. Мы тут же сели писать заметки. Все, кто мог это делать. Основную статью о смерти Флинта взялся сочинять мистер Сильвер. Однако скоро выяснилось, что, несмотря на умение рассказывать истории, мистер Сильвер просто не в состоянии был изложить их на бумаге так же впечатляюще.

– Джон, это отчет какой-то, – заметил Билли.

– Тут всё по существу. Подробный рассказ, – пробурчал мистер Сильвер.

– Некрологи и те живее. Надо так, чтоб никто не сомневался, чтоб до печенок пробрало. Напиши так, как ты рассказываешь, – требовал Билли.

Мистер Сильвер порвал записи и бросил быстрый взгляд на Джеймса.

– Нет, нет, нет, – вмешался я, представив, как эти двое сцепятся и вряд ли в порыве страсти. Тем более мне самому хотелось поработать с мистером Сильвером. – Нам нужен убедительный рассказ очевидца, изложенный неравнодушным писателем. А у Джеймса самые пристойные слова – «больные ублюдки». Может, вы примите мою скромную помощь?

Мистер Сильвер взглянул на меня, закусив губу.

– Хорошо, граф. Давайте так: с меня история, а вы запишете.

Я понимал, насколько ему нелегко не только признаться в том, что он не мог делать того же, что и я, но и принять от меня помощь. И этого человека Джеймс считал гордецом? Да его гордость тем ценнее, что он смог через неё переступить.

– Почту за честь, мистер Сильвер.

Работать с ним было удовольствием. Ни единым жестом он не дал мне понять, насколько я ему неприятен. А я просто наслаждался звуками его голоса и талантом рассказчика. От описания последних дней жизни пиратского капитана Флинта меня пробирала дрожь. Но тут я вспоминал, что покойник за стенкой строчит воззвания к английскому народу, попутно прихотливо кроя управление компании, губернаторов колоний и правительство, как мне хотелось смеяться.

Утром статья в четырех экземплярах была готова.

 

После многих часов с пером в руках я чувствовал себя выжатым.

Башмак, которого трудно было смутить даже дурным настроением хозяина, предпочел убраться подальше. Хотя, возможно, он просто решил отдохнуть после всеобъемлющей помощи. Котяра старательно топтался на коленях, совал нос в записи и конечно же не обошёл вниманием ни одно перо.

Выглядевший бледнее обычного мистер Сильвер стискивал зубы. Он провел всю ночь на ногах, пусть и большую часть времени сидя в кресле. Вероятно, протез доставлял ему неудобство даже в таком положении.

Джеймс, также не спавший всю ночь, выглядел не лучшим образом. Эйфория прошла. Он хмурился. Его всё раздражало. Не помогало ни кофе, ни порция рома, ни рекомендации мистера Хауэла. Самому мистеру Хауэлу пообещали интересную прогулку в библейские места. Я, полагая, что главная причина в усталости, предложил перекусить и лечь спать.

– Щас! Ещё одна чашка кофе – и надо отправить Билли в Бостон. Пойду выбью место на почтовом фрегате и пну сам фрегат, чтоб выходил сегодня, – Джеймс поджал губы и после паузы сказал: – Пока ещё хоть кто-то всерьёз воспринимает капитана Флинта.

Кажется, его немного расстроило то, что его больше не будут считать самым отъявленным злодеем. Вот кто бы мог подумать, что об этом можно сожалеть?

– Джеймс, – положил я ему руку на плечо, – твои друзья знают, кто ты.

– Ох уж эти репутационные потери! Флинт, я вообще не вижу проблемы. Устроишь смачный мордобой, как прошлой зимой. Прострелишь несколько голов, как позапрошлой осенью. В крайнем случае, всегда можно сжечь церковь, – предложил мистер Сильвер.

Своеобразное утешение вызвало на лице Джеймса сложное выражение, но мрачным он более не выглядел. Оставалось надеяться, что предложение про церковь – это всего лишь шутка.

Подошедший мистер Рекхем шлепнув пачку листов на стол и сказал:

– Джеймс, ты – зверь. Держи! Восемь. От нас всех.

Билли написал десять статей и был бодр. Вот что значит молодость.

 

Статью о смерти капитана Флинта Билли сразу повез в Бостон. Он же должен был проследить за тем, чтобы её перепечатали остальные газеты, и там начать пропаганду против войны, которую кроме Джеймса никто не собирался начинать.

Остальные продолжили катать статьи. Джеймс взялся не только писать, но и редактировать остальных «журналистов» на тему бессовестности Ост-Индийской компании. Так что, если какой-нибудь из директоров или её чиновников узнает, что он жирный индюк, то это будет ещё очень ласково. За ним уже приходилось править мне, заменяя откровенную нецензурщину на литературные обороты.

Мы пять дней скрипели перьями. Мистер Сильвер тоже. Да, на бумаге в его исполнении не оставалось и следа от тех завораживающих фантазий, но его суховатые отчеты, написанные короткими фразами, пришлись кстати. К чему похожие, как две горошины, тексты, полные страстных воззваний? Есть же и занудные любители голых фактов.

Наконец мистер Де Грут и мистер Хэндс, вооруженные инструкциями, деньгами и солидной пачкой статей, отправились в Лондон. Мистер Рекхем, к его радости, вместе с женой и кузиной – в Париж. А мистера Малдуна и мистера Добса отправили в Квебек. Тут я узнал, как делаются дела в столице Новой Франции. Ничего нового. Просто не ожидал подобного размаха от мисс Рекхем и такой гибкости взглядов Джеймса по вопросу достижения цели. Возможно, сказывалось влияние мистера Сильвера. Когда-нибудь, на досуге, я поразмыслю над этим.

Не буду рассказывать, сколько было споров по поводу того, кого, куда и зачем. Могу сказать тебе только, что я узнал много нового об отношениях внутри консорциума. Хотя, вернее сказать, внутри команды «Моржа». Джеймс только сожалел, что Билли нельзя послать во все места сразу. Мистер Сильвер вызвался плыть сам, но получил в ответ безапелляционное:

– Ты нужен команде!

За несколько дней бесконечной писанины Джеймс не прикасался к рому и, как ни странно, стал менее раздражительным. Правда, это не мешало ему оставаться таким же властным и требовательным. Но все же я настаиваю: Джеймс – не тиран! Он же внял разумным доводам. Я его отлично понимаю. Мистера Сильвера мне самому не хотелось бы терять из виду.

У меня от постоянного контакта с мистером Сильвером желание разгорелось с новой силой. Общение с ним подарило мне слабую надежду. Хотелось думать, что основное препятствие не во мне и не столько в моих отношениях с Джеймсом, сколько в отношениях мистера Сильвера и Джеймса. Так что мысль о том, как они придут к примирению, вследствие чего мы сможем наслаждаться жизнью втроем, грела душу. Я, грезя подобными мечтами, попытался поговорить с Джеймсом.

– Я не знаю, что делать! – ответил он. И, обозвав мистера Сильвера, пояснил, что тот имеет склонность перед тесным общением, так сказать, как следует помотать нервы.

 

Убедившись лишний раз в упрямстве Джеймса и не желая отступать, я возложил надежды на другую сторону. Да и мистер Сильвер более не смотрел на меня, как пустое место. Мы вполне мило разговаривали. Он даже признался:

– Я знаю, как слова пишутся и как сказать их надо, но на бумаге всё это выглядит полной ерундой.

Джон, разумеется, высказался более эмоционально. Я уже понял, в чем проблема. Его, несмотря на всю рациональность, порой даже демонстративную практичность, обуревали страсти. Он легко увлекался, но при этом хотел всё контролировать. В этом Джон был сродни Джеймсу. Только Джеймс хотел властвовать в первую очередь над другими, а Джон – над собой. Он давал себе волю, лишь когда полагал, что это можно сделать.

Надо отметить, из-за желания сохранять рассудительность Джон предпочитал чай вину. Нет, он, как сказал Джеймс, действительно любил бургундское и веселые компании, но никогда не выпивал более двух бокалов. Причем заметить это было трудно. Джон поддерживал тосты, регулярно подливая себе вина. Вот только отпивал он не более глотка.

Все это было тем более удивительно, если вспомнить нашу первую встречу. И знаешь, дорогая, я нечаянно этим воспользовался. Смею тебя уверить, все произошло совершенно случайно. Ну, почти.

 

Прошло два дня с момента отправки наших эмиссаров. Нам оставалось только ждать известий о реакции публики. По расчетам Джеймса сегодня-завтра статьи должны поступить в печать.

 

Миранда, милая, я вновь смиренно прошу прощения, что не ответил тебе сразу. Да, я получил твое письмо, но решил дать отдых руке, подумав, что день-два не имеют значения. Однако последовавшие за этим события отвлекли меня более, чем следовало. Но я знаю, дорогая, что ты поймешь меня и будешь снисходительна.

 

Так вот. Прошло два дня. Мистер Сильвер, как я уже сказал, стал относиться ко мне менее враждебно и, что более важно, вечерами не покидал дом. Джеймс же вернулся к своему обычному расписанию. Утром, как следует поворчав, что без него все распустились и наверняка натворили бед, отправился в порт.

Однако к обеду он не вернулся. Джордж, посланный за ним, возвратился со вжатой в плечи головой и сказал только одно:

– Лютует. А вам, месье, – обратился он ко мне, – велено оставаться дома.

Я был обескуражен подобным. Поэтому тут же пожелал отправиться в порт. Но меня удержал мистер Сильвер, заверив, что поедет сам.

 

Вернулся он в несколько раздраженном состоянии и сказал, что все в порядке, просто Джеймс вернется поздно, ибо занят грузом.

– А вы чем займетесь, граф? – спросил мистер Сильвер.

Его блестящие синие глаза, черные кудри и крепкая фигура заставили мысленно набросать довольно длинный список того, чем бы я хотел заняться. Увы, основная часть сформулированных пунктов требовали согласия мистера Сильвера на тесное взаимодействие. Другая часть требовала ещё и присутствия Джеймса. Так что озвучил я лишь два, оставшихся наиболее пристойными.

– Пообедаю, а потом примусь за книгу. Может, вы составите мне компанию? В первом случае мне будет просто приятно, во втором ваша помощь действительно необходима.

Мистер Сильвер кивнул.

– Ладно. Лиззи, милая, подавай обед на двоих, – крикнул он.

 

Лиззи накрыла стол и с поклоном удалилась, получив улыбку мистера Сильвера и ласковое: «Спасибо, милая».

 

Капитан Флинт пристроился на спинке кресла мистера Сильвера. Башмак крутился возле ног. Оба тщательно следили за тем, что мы едим.

Я поинтересовался, что могло задержать Джеймса.

– Груз. Французское вино! Граф! Это... это даже не смешно. Он сидит в трюме и шлет всех... – мистер Сильвер коротко и ясно объяснил, куда всех слал Джеймс.

Я встревожился. Да, Джеймс злоупотреблял алкоголем в последнее время, но не до такой же степени, чтобы припасть к только что привезенным бочкам! Увидев, какое впечатление на меня произвело сказанное, мистер Сильвер решил посвятить меня в подробности.

– Пф-ф-ф. Этот дурень Перрен вез из Марселя двести пятьдесят четыре бочки отличного французского вина. Шести сортов. Большая часть вина через неделю должна быть в Портсмуте. На том же корабле везут несколько хрюшек. Дело это хорошее. Кушать хочется всем и всегда. И вот на день всех святых одному идиоту поручили зарезать хрюшку. Поскольку идиот оказался не только без мозгов, но и руки у него росли из задницы, то он вместо того, чтоб перерезать будущему бекону горло, просто потыкал несчастное животное ножиком. Свинья вырвалась и побежала, заливая кровью всё!

– Все двести пятьдесят четыре бочки?

– Да что вы, граф, это было бы слишком просто. Нет. Она залила только верхнюю палубу. Не спрашивайте, зачем её вытащили наверх. Это тайна, покрытая мраком. Главное, что бардак увидел Савар – боцман. Что должен сделать боцман?

– Приказать убрать беспорядок. Может как-то наказать виновных. Но я не вижу тут большой беды.

– Верно, граф. Вы правы. Только что делает Савар? Начинает орать. В общем, тоже не критично. Если бы он орал на безрукого идиота, но он орет на кока. Знаете, когда отгребали люлей от Флинта или Билли, то пофиг, кто был виноват. Огребшее тело приобретало нужное ускорение и направление. Проблема решена. Хотя справедливости ради, Билли просто так не орал. Что происходит у Перрена и Савара? Кок несется разбираться с безруким идиотом. Подождите смеяться. Идиот бычит. Остальным становится интересно. Не блещущий умом Савар начинает всех разгонять по своим местам при помощи кулаков. И... как вы думаете, что произошло потом?

Я предположил драку.

– Почти угадали. Вы не поверите, но часть матросов вернулась к своим обязанностям.

– Да вы что! А остальные?

– А вот остальные переместились в трюм, попутно расколошматив бочку со смолой, которая и уделала наш дивный контрабандный груз.

– Это критично?

– Да не очень. Если сверху мукой не посыпать. Я бы тоже посмеялся, если бы дело ограничилось только этим. Премудрый Перрен, зная, как строг Флинт насчет груза вообще и этого в частности... Граф, я в душе не... знаю, почему именно насчет этого Флинт так Перрена накрутил, но тот решил устранить непрезентабельный внешний вид, перелив вино в новые бочки. Причем даже за свой личный счет.

Я все ещё не понял, что вызвало гнев Джеймса. Мистер Сильвер выдержав паузу и продолжил.

– В немаркированные. Абзац. Две недели задержки. Дьявол знает, где какое вино. Пиррен со сломанной челюстью. Савар со сломанными ребрами. Команда жмется по углам. В принципе, дёшево отделались. Злющий Флинт лично разбирает, где какой сорт. От моей помощи отказался. Сегодня его можно не ждать. К нему лучше не соваться даже вам.

Я смеялся, точнее – совершенно неприлично ржал. Давно так не хохотал. Мистер Сильвер сначала пытался хранить серьёзность, просто хмыкая в кулак, а потом присоединился ко мне и мы покатывались от хохота уже вдвоем. Да так сильно, что переполошили слуг и кота с попугаем. Кот выбежал, Лиззи и Джордж заглянули проверить, все ли у нас в порядке, а Капитан Флинт принялся верещать на своем птичьем. Возможно, хихикал вместе с нами.

 

В общем, всё было довольно непринужденно. Надо сказать, что ни Лиззи, ни Джордж никогда не прислуживали во время трапез, если за столом не было гостей. Я этим воспользовался и, переставив свой прибор, уселся рядом с мистером Сильвером, сказав, что меня раздражает пустое место Джеймса. На что мистер Сильвер заметил:

– Граф, расслабьтесь. Флинта ни чума, ни виселица не возьмет. Если б вы слышали, что о нем говорят!

Я возблагодарил мироздание, что мистер Сильвер истолковал мою великолепную наглость именно так. В самом деле, хоть меня скорее удручало отсутствие Джеймса, но не меньше занимала возможность непринужденного разговора о чем-то помимо злосчастной писанины. Я весь обратился во внимание.

– Разве вы не слышали, говорят, что он заключил сделку с дьяволом, теперь его никто не может убить или уничтожить.

Да, он говорил об этом, но мне куда занятнее было наблюдать, как мистер Сильвер смотрел на меня поверх бокала вина, и мне даже показалось, что в его глазах мелькнули игривые искры. Я не мог устоять. Пусть пока рано говорить о каких-то отношениях между нами, но я должен его заставить рассказать о них с Джеймсом.

– Я слышал другое.

– Что?

– Что у вас одно сердце на двоих.

Сказав это, я понял, что перешел некую границу. Если мистер Сильвер сейчас меня одернет или встанет из-за стола, то это будет значить, что мы опять вернулись к моменту знакомства. Но я твердо решил не отступать. Несколько дней совместной работы и сегодняшней разговор подарили мне надежду.

Мистер Сильвер не одернул меня и не ушел. Он налил себе вина и сказал:

– Граф, вы же большой мальчик и не должны верить всему, что болтают.

Он не смотрел на меня, а я не сводил взгляда с его лица.

– Джон, вы позволите вас так называть?

Мистер Сильвер дернул плечом. Раз он не сказал «нет», значит будем считать, что «да».

– Джон, я верю своим глазам. И я в жизни не видел никого, кроме Джеймса, способного так любить.

– Что вы хотите от меня услышать?

– Джон. Зачем вы привезли меня сюда?

Это вопрос казался глупым. Но если у мистера Сильвера та же проблема, что и у Джеймса, то он будет говорить о чем угодно, но не сможет просто сказать: «Потому что люблю» или «Вы сами ответили на свой вопрос». И верно:

– Я уже просто устал, – мистер Сильвер запустил руку в волосы, потом уронил её на стол. – Граф, я не знаю, какого Джеймса вы помните. Я знаю только Флинта. Гордого. Властного. Упрямого, как стадо ослов. Требовательного. Я старался. Два с половиной года выворачивался наизнанку.

Я подлил ему вина. И он в три глотка осушил бокал, куда я немедленно налил ещё. Грязный и нечестный прием, знаю! Но в любви, как на войне – хороши все средства. К тому же я не собирался пользоваться его беспомощностью, мне нужно было, чтобы он просто чуть-чуть оттаял. Для успокоения совести плеснул и себе. Хотел уже уточнить, что пошло не так и когда, но мистер Сильвер продолжил без моей помощи:

– Граф, я сделал почти все, как он хотел. Он больше не хотел быть капитанам. Он хотел выращивать капусту! Да! Не надо на меня так смотреть! Он хотел огород, капусту и купаться в море. Я предлагал, где потеплее устроиться. Мы сюда зарулили только ради денег. Но он сам сказал: «Здесь будет наш дом». Хорошо. Как скажешь, мой капитан. Вот тебе дом. Два дома! Граф! Я чуть с ума не сошел со строительством этого maison de campagne*** Этот кирпич... Господи. Я в полгода уложился. Вот дом, вот огород. Хоть капусту, хоть морковку, хоть укроп расти. Или розы. Знаете, сколько мы в этом доме прожили? Хорошо если в общей сложности недели четыре. А его это: «Я этих баранов видеть не могу»? Это он про нашу команду. Кто у нас постоянно? Билли, Де Грут, Хауэл, Вейн, Рекхем, Йоджи!

Кроме того, мистер Малдун, мистер Хэндс, мистер Добс и мистер Рэнделл – те, кого Джеймс называл «приятели Сильвера» и кого он еле терпел.

– Где у нас Флинт – любитель капусты? Каждый божий день в порту. Зачем? Зачем, я вас спрашиваю?! Я всё решу. Сиди, читай книги. Нет. Он же… – Мистер Сильвер опять предельно коротко выразил суть воспитательных методов Флинта и его беспокойство по поводу того, что кто-то будет обойдем его вниманием.

– Да он строг, – согласился я.

– «Я не хочу, чтоб меня считали чудовищем», – мистер Сильвер повторил явно слова Джейса и выпил ещё, – а ты видел, как его размазало, когда шанс появился, что так оно и будет?

Он положил локти на стол и подпер обеими руками голову.

– Не знаю, что ещё надо сделать. Даже книжки свои читать бросил. Сядет и пялится или в окно, или в камин. А тут Макс рассказала про Оглтропа и его особых гостей. Я и подумал – один чёрт узнает рано или поздно.

До меня дошло. Мистер Сильвер ни с кем не разговаривал и не обсуждал. Наверное, даже со своей приятельницей мисс Рекхем. Я уточнил.

– Да ты что! Я пока не спятил. Не с ней, точно. – Он вдруг взглянул на меня так, словно только что пробудился ото сна. – Граф! Какого черта я всё это вам говорю?

– Называйте меня Томасом или Томом, Джон. Ведь вы позволили себя так называть.

– Э-э-э... Не-е-е. Граф, вы... Есть в вас что-то такое, что заставляет... Черт!

Мистер Сильвер встряхнул кудрями и поднялся с места с явным намерением уйти. Я не мог этого допустить. Взяв его за руку, я сказал:

– Почему вы бежите, Джон?

На языке вертелось пошлейшее: «Мы просто разговариваем». Это было особенно нелепо, учитывая крепость его мускулов, на кои мне один раз выпало счастье любоваться. Джон, пошатнувшись, уставился на меня.

– Почему? Да я... Знаете, граф, вы хороший человек. Хоть и со странностями. Всё, что Флинт сказал о вас, правда. Вот только… – Он явно истолковал мой вопрос несколько шире. – Нет. Не после того, что сказал этот...

Хоть он хоть и не назвал Джеймса по имени, но мне сразу стало ясно, о каком человеке с отвратительным характером, пренебрегающим чужим мнением в силу чувства собственной значимости идет речь. Абсолютно не заслуженная характеристика! Я продолжаю настаивать на этом! Догадываясь, о каком именно разговоре идет речь, я попросил рассказать. Мистер Сильвер скривился:

– Если коротко, была проповедь на тему: граф Томас Гамельтон – высшее существо, а Джон Сильвер...

Мистер Сильвер не слишком приличным словом обозначил ничтожнейшее положение, которое он занимал, по словам Джеймса. Точнее, он так их интерпретировал.

Я не знал, смеяться или плакать. Как мой друг рассказывал про свою любовь к мистеру Сильверу, я хорошо помнил. Странно другое. Мистер Сильвер не первый день знает Джеймса и должен понимать, что именно он хотел сказать. Свое предположение я высказал вслух.

– Я в курсе, что у Флинта с этим проблемы. Но он в этот раз он четко сказал и расписал подробно, – упрямо ответил мистер Сильвер.

Я попросил повторить дословно и налил ему и себе вина.

– Пусть его вкус сгладит горечь неприятных слов, а скрытая в нем истина прольет свет. За понимание. In vino veritas**** слышали?

Мистер Сильвер состроил мину, выражавшую одновременно и скепсис по поводу древних изречений, и согласие, чтоб оно так и было. Он выпил до дна, со стуком поставил бокал на стол и обратил свой взор на меня.

– Граф, ну попробуйте перетолмачить с флинтовского на человечий. М-м-м... Значит дословно: «Граф Томас Гамельтон – лучший человек, что мне встречался. Он...» Слушайте, граф, там был длиннющий список ваших добродетелей. Храбрый, умный. Знает все на свете...

Я уже заметил, что когда мистер Сильвер рассказывал правду, слова из его уст лились совсем не так легко, но мне было этого более чем достаточно. Как можно мягче и проникновеннее я произнес:

– Джеймс хотел сказать, что Томас Гамельтон - его друг и возлюбленный, человек, которому можно доверять.

Джон скептически фыркнул.

– Ну, тут я не спорю. Есть в вас что-то, что заставляет себя чувствовать иначе. Болтать лишнее. Забить на всё... Хочется верить...

Мистера Сильвера, наверное, немного повело. Три бутылки были тому порукой. Я вновь взял его за руку.

– Так что ещё сказал наш общий друг?

– Сказал... сказал... Что мне у вас учиться надо...

– То есть, вам будет со мной не скучно, – перевел я, придвигаясь ближе и глядя в черные зрачки, окруженные небесной лазурью.

Джон вздернул брови, возле уголков глаз появились лучики.

– Сказал, что если бы я был хоть вполовину так же хорош, как вы... Мне бы не было нужды врать и изворачиваться, что я прохвост и умею...

Мистер Сильвер в сущности повторил все, что ранее говорил Джеймс, когда расписывал достоинства своего возлюбленного. Только в более сочных выражениях. О Джеймс! Какая сила заставляет тебя терять рассудок и нести полную, порой непотребную ахинею, когда можно просто сказать:

– Он имел в виду, что Томас Гамельтон – человек достойный. И хоть вы, Джон, по складу характера на него не похожи, он будет бесконечно счастлив, если вы почтите его своей дружбой. Ибо Томас Гамельтон, увидев и узнав вас, проникся к вам самыми глубокими чувствами.

Я говорил тихо, но ясно. Мне хотелось, чтоб он понял, сколь серьезно мое отношение и сильна моя страсть. С каждым словом мое лицо все ближе и ближе придвигалось к лицу мистера Сильвера. В его глазах отразилась растерянность.

– Граф? Вы... со мной что, флиртуете?

– Прошу прощения, кажется, за семнадцать лет я подобно нашему другу разучился говорить. У меня в мыслях не было оскорбить вас пустым флиртом. Я говорил о своей любви к вам.

Глаза, смотрящие на меня, стали ещё больше. Порадовавшись, что мы одни, я решил действовать и, запустив руку в черные кудри, привлек его себе.

Надо сказать, мне повезло дважды. Во-первых, мистер Сильвер не прибегал к поискам удовольствия на стороне, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовал горячий посыл всех и вся в ад и его голодное нетерпение. Правда, предварительно он весьма скверно отозвался о моем умственном состоянии словом, синонимом которого будет «сумасшедший».

Во-вторых, стол в малой столовой был рассчитан на двенадцать персон.

Знаешь, дорогая, я тут подумал, мне вообще везёт в столовых. Что с Джеймсом, что с тобой. Помню еще одного очаровательного офицера. Хороший ужин. Много вина. Повезло и в этот раз.

Мистер Сильвер не просто кладезь ума, преданности, чуткости. Он потрясающий любовник. Искушенность в нем сочеталась с искренним желанием и страстью. В спальне мне пришлось напрячь все силы, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. Четыре раза. Зато уснул я со спокойной душой.

 

Мистер Сильвер спал крепче меня, так что я первым услышал перепуганный голосок Лиззи.

– Месье Сильвер! Месье Сильвер! – повторяла она, тряся Джона за плечо.

Наконец сонный голубой глаз соизволил открыться.

– Месье Флинт изволили вернуться домой. Месье Сильвер...

Второй глаз тут же немедленно распахнулся. Мистер Сильвер таращился вокруг совершенно ясным взором.

– Вернулся?

– Да...

Снизу раздались шаги Джеймса.

– Иди, – разрешил мистер Сильвер.

Девушка выскользнула из спальни. Мы переглянулись. Я вспомнил, как несколько недель назад предавался страсти на коврике перед камином с Джеймсом. Мистер Сильвер пожал плечами и осклабился. Тут распахнулась дверь, и вошел Джеймс.

Миранда, дорогая, я видел Джеймса в самых разных ситуациях. Когда он впервые появился в обществе простым лейтенантом. Когда его представляли мне, и он старался не выдать своего смущения. Когда он умудрился прогнать сэра Альфреда из его же собственного дома. Ну и конечно, когда узнал, что его возлюбленный устроил нашу встречу. Но такого лица у него не было никогда.

Столько удивления я не видел даже в нашу последнюю первую встречу. Ещё читалась какая-то совершенно детская обида и растерянность. Он переводил взгляд с меня на мистера Сильвера и обратно. Мне стало даже неловко. Я почти смутился, но тут Джеймс вдруг соскользнул по дверному косяку и уселся на пол.

– Ты ранен? – спросил Джон.

Джеймс качнул головой. На мгновенье мне показалось, что он сейчас разрыдается. Тем более я услышал:

– Том? Джонни, котенок мой, как же так-то?

«Котенок»? Котенок занимал добрую половину ложа. Ширина плеч Котенка вызвала во мне не только желание, но и легкую зависть.

Котенок между тем ковырнул пальцем простынь и выдал:

– По великой и страстной любви. Наверное.

Я прикрыл лицо ладонью, сдерживая смех с превеликим усилием, но я понимал, что это будет слишком жестоко по отношению к Джеймсу. Он казался сейчас очень уязвимым. Но оказалось – показалось.

Ранее в этом письме я выразил уверенность, что самому Джеймсу далеко до умения благородных лордов выражаться нецензурно. Был не прав.

Непарламентские выражения, коими пользовался Джеймс, были ярки, эмоциональны и замысловаты. Я пожалел, что не записывал. Хотя некоторые стоило высекать сразу в камне.

Башмак, услышав пламенную речь, удивился. Потом увидев, что звуки исходят от любимого хозяина, в ужасе растопырил зеленые глазищи, спихнул задними лапами простыни, рванул с кровати и, сделав круг почета по спальне, вылетел вон, не забыв опрокинуть подсвечник и стул. Судя по звукам, жертвой кошачьей паники стала китайская ваза. А может это Лиззи грохнулась в обморок, трудно сказать. Но первой я больше не видел, а вторая ещё неделю вздрагивала, стоило Джеймсу просто посмотреть в её сторону.

Мы сидели под водопадом из ругани, как два нашкодивших щенка. Причем, глядя на мистера Сильвера, можно было не сомневаться, что он шкодил, шкодит и будет шкодить. Похоже, ему было не впервой слушать рычание и ругань как минимум на двух языках. Так что, в отличие от взрослого кота, этот «котенок» оставался совершенно спокойным. В подтверждение этого я от него услышал:

– Наверное, он так же орал, когда узнал, что твоя жена замуж за пастора выходит.

– Он кричал на Миранду?! – возмутился я.

– Нет, не на неё, – заверил меня мистер Сильвер. – Но он точно проораться должен был. Где-нибудь.

Тут вдруг все стихло. Растерянный Джеймс стоял и хлопал рыжими ресницами. Я оценил ситуацию и понял, что надо действовать, пока он снова не открыл рот. Схватив Джеймса за отвороты камзола, я потащил его на себя.

– Ну вы, граф, даете, – поразился мистер Сильвер и, тут же сообразив, в каком направлении нужно действовать, присоединился к стаскиванию такой лишней в тот момент одежды.

 

Говорят, что нужно опасаться исполнения своих желаний. Доложу те, дорогая, что это совершенная ерунда. Я полностью, безоговорочно и безобразно счастлив. Вишенкой на торте послужила причина столь долгого нахождения Джеймса в порту. Оказывается, он к Рождеству заказал специально для мистера Сильвера его любимое бургундское и семильон из Бордо для меня. И именно эти вина он искал почти до трех ночи, заодно пытаясь рассортировать остальные.

 

 

 

С любовью, Томас Гамельтон

Луисбург

5 января 1718 г.

 

P.S. Вчера, вместе с известиями от Билли о начинающемся скандале, получил письмо от тебя. Так что спешу тебе сообщить, что Джеймс благополучен более, чем когда либо. На днях чуть не вытряс душу из месье Трюфо – племянника мэра, озадачившегося вопросом, кто же такой Флинт, если капитан Флинт умер. Так Джеймс решил восстановить свою репутацию. Надеюсь, до прострелянных голов и сжигания церквей дело не дойдет.

Он, конечно, по-прежнему обладает сложным характером и все ещё так и не признался, что более всего хочет снова выйти в море. Но это не мешает им с мистером Сильвером заниматься поиском подходящего корабля, а также бесконечными спорами, куда им отправиться, и кто останется приглядывать за их делами в Луисбурге, когда они в марте выйдут в море.

Я же, будучи существом сухопутным, отказался. Сказал, что мы с Башмаком помашем с берега платочком и вообще будем залогом того, что им будет куда и зачем вернуться. На что Капитан Флинт громко заявил:

– Пиа-а-астр-р-ры!

 

\-----

*Герцог Орлеанский – Регент при малолетнем Людовике XV – короле Франции.

**«Всемирная история пиратства» – Да, это снова отсылка к Д. Дефо. Он автор такой книги.

***maison de campagne – фр. загородный дом.

**** In vino veritas – лат. Истина в вине. Если что, то полная поговорка звучит как «In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas» – «Истина – в вине, здоровье – в воде». Граф коварно умолчал о второй части.

 


End file.
